Honor Never Lasts
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: Set after Harry kills Voldemort. Both Harry and Draco once loved each other, but had to give it all up. Now 15 years since they last saw each other, they want it back, but there are a few problems. (Slash)
1. Hate

First off I would just like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people involved in the Harry Potter world. I would also like to point out that this is slash (male/male), and if you don't like how I write or what I write about, then don't read my fiction! I would also like to warn you all that I do not have a beta, and I don't plan on getting one. This is my first posting, though I have been a reader for some time, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Now on with the story.

Chapter One: Hate

Christopher Harold Potter leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek, "As soon as I get home for the holidays, I'll come visit mother."  
  
Victoria Lynn Jefferson Potter smiled at her only son, and oldest child fondly, "And you promise to write me every week?"  
  
"Every day," he swore, almost crying.  
  
"Isn't that a bit much? You don't even visit me everyday," she teased softly.  
  
Chris glared not quiet over his shoulder, at his father, "I would if I were allowed to."  
  
Sensing a fight brewing, Victoria changed subjects, "What subject do you think you'll like the best?"  
  
"Potions," Chris said without missing a beat.  
  
Harry stood in the doorway listening to his son egg him on. His wife was dieing and only had a year left at best. And even he, the 'Great Harry Potter', one of the Wizarding world's most skillful Healers could not stop the disease she'd contracted.  
  
"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Sara Clare Potter sniffled.  
  
Her twin sister Jenna Ann, nodded, "To far away from you."  
  
"You don't have to go Hogwarts for at least two years and by then you'll want to get away from me and your father," she said smiling. She always talked like she was going to be around forever and sometimes it got Harry angry too.  
  
"Besides daddy says we're all going to be in Gryffindor," Jenna said.  
  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw," Sara said hugging a book to her chest.  
  
Victoria smiled and looked over at her husband, "Then you'll most defiantly be a Slytherin, won't you Chris?"  
  
"It's only the best house in the school mother," the young boy said smirking.  
  
It was not secret in the Potter house that Chris, though he looked like Harry with his large, emerald eyes, and olive skin, he did not act like his father. In fact the young boy mostly went against his father's wishes and did everything he was told not to do. Not only that, but because Harry was famous and his wife was slowly dieing, the boy had had to grow up very quickly, and acted way past his age, not to mention the fact that Harry hadn't known what to do with his first child so he just kept giving him gifts to make up for working all the time. In short, Harry's created a snotty, arrogant brat.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed, in anger, "Come Chris. We'll be late and you'll miss the train."  
  
"Like that's never happened to you!" Chris shot back before kissing his mother a final time. He turned and left the room, black cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
"Girls, come on now. We can come back after we drop Chris off," Harry said placing a hand on each of their backs.  
  
"But we don't want to go!" they said at the same time.  
  
"They can stay here, Harry," his wife offered.  
  
"Yeah! Can we daddy, can we?" the twins asked pulling on his robe.  
  
The green eyed man sighed, "Alright, alright. Just don't cause any trouble or you'll have to stay at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house the next time I visit."  
  
"We won't!" The two girls ran the few steps back to their mom's hospital bed, crawling into the chairs at the side of the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in 20 minutes," he whispered, tears in his eyes as he blew a kiss to his wife before he left the room. His son was waiting for him just outside the door.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked his father impatiently.  
  
Harry frowned, remembering that tone from some where, "Of course I am."  
  
"Good, because I'd like to be at least a little early so I can get a compartment for myself and the good Sandy Weasely of course," he said turning and storming off down the hall.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Christopher Harold or-"  
  
"You can't ground me now, father," Chris snapped over his shoulder, "First years aren't allowed to do anything anyway. No, I take that back. First years that didn't save the world when they were a baby aren't allowed to do anything."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed in anger again but he didn't answer, knowing he wouldn't win this fight. He had been allowed to do more than anyone else his age, during every year he was in school, "You're right about that Chris. That being the case, I'll just have to settle for not getting you that racing broom for Christmas."  
  
Christ turned his head sharply to look at his father. His look all but screamed, 'You bloody rat-bastard!', but he held his tongue and quickened his pace down to their waiting car.

* * *

"Weber?! Get your pale arse down here now!" Pansy Malfoy yelled up the stairs.  
  
Draco came into the entrance hall frowning, "Maybe if you wouldn't yell at the boy all the time he would be more compliant! If that marriage hadn't been arranged before I was born I would have never married you and your hellish voice."  
  
"Well I would have most certainly not married you, Mr. Draco Malfoy! I'd have gotten more lucky with Blaise!" she screeched.  
  
Just then a blond boy gracefully came walking down the steps, followed by his school trunk and another much younger blond haired boy, "Another adult discussion I see. My name again is it? I have always liked the name Daniel…if my opinion matters?"  
  
"Ungrateful brat! Edward! Stop following your brother and go back to your room! Where is that…creature that is suppose to watch you?!"  
  
The small boy looked up, "I don't know."  
  
"I believe he's in the kitchen getting ready for the friends you're having over mother," Weber said coolly for his little brother, "I said he could watch me pack for school."  
  
Her face twisted in rage, "Go back to you room and stay there! You're a disgusting filthy little, wretched boy that should not be seen! "  
  
Weber looked at his brother, "You better do as she says or you'll get another beating Ed."  
  
Quickly the little boy, who couldn't have been more then four years old at the most, turned and ran back up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Why you-" Pansy growled walking toward her oldest son.  
  
Draco slammed his dragon-head cane down into the floor, magical energy cracked in the room, "I do not have time for this! Weber, come."  
  
Pansy cowered back. She was a cold, angry, some-what powerful witch and she prided herself on it, but she was scared of her husband's fury, even though he'd never laid hand nor hex on her in anger.  
  
"And if I return home and find one more mark on that boy's body I'm going to lock you in the dungeons and leave you there until your next holiday appearance Pansy dear!"  
  
"I will do as I please. He is my son as well as yours!"  
  
Draco, who had been walking, stopped and turned, his cold eyes freezing his wife on the spot, "I can have that changed. Need I remind you that I no longer need you now that I have children?"  
  
When she bowed her head in submission he turned and guided his son out the door.  
  
Once both of the blonds were in the carriage and on their way to the train station, Draco looked up at his oldest son, "You will write?"  
  
"Of course father."  
  
Draco let out a deep breath, "If I was not a Malfoy, and my father wasn't…himself…this would be a lot more touching."  
  
"But since we are Malfoy's it's business as usual," Weber said looking at his father closely. He'd known for a very long time that his dad was not who he played himself out to be. He wasn't cold, or a bastard. Quit the opposite.  
  
"I will not be…displeased if you are not in Slytherin house. If at all possible, I would like to see you in Ravenclaw or even, Gryffindor," the man said, eying his son with his cold blue eyes. "Though I fear it is too late for that. You already are who you are."  
  
That was something Weber had never expected, "Father? What are you saying?"  
  
"I want you to be yourself, and if at all possible, not a mini-likeness of me. I was not the most, sociable person during my time at Hogwarts, and I regret it," Draco said coldly, keeping all signs of emotion out of his drawling voice.  
  
"A mini-likeness?" his son asked frowning. Sure they were almost identical in appearance, save that Weber had a smaller, more rounded nose, and his hair was untamable, even with gel, so he had to keep it short so it would spike out, in clumps, from his head in a fashionable way.  
  
Draco let the mask fall from his face, "There are things about me from my past that you have never even dreamed of. Things that your mother knows little or nothing about, things I gave up, because I was made to."  
  
"Because of the war…" Weber said cautiously.  
  
"That was one of the reasons, yes, but there were other things, like having to marry your mother," Draco said sneering.  
  
"What did you have to give up?" Usually he would never be so bold to ask his father anything, because usually he would get in trouble. Something was different this time.  
  
Draco got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment, before he looked back at his son, "I had to give up love and that is all I will tell you."

A/N: And so ends chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and will review to tell me what I'm doing right, if anything, and to tell me what I'm doing wrong, which should be alot. Thanks!


	2. Meeting the Enemy

A/N: Everything you need to know is in first chapter, because I'm too lazy to write it again.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Harry asked looking at his son, whose head was hanging out of the train's window.  
  
"Yes I'm sure father, and if I don't I'll owl you. I'm not bloody stupid, unlike you care to think," Chris said back.  
  
Harry was reminded of someone he knew back while he was in school, but he quickly pushed the thought away before a name and face could be brought up.   
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you!" a red haired woman said coming up beside him, "Where have you been?"  
  
Chris sighed, rolling his eyes before pulling his head back into the train and flopping down on the seat.  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "Where have you been Ginny? Ron hasn't heard from you in months!"  
  
"Undercover Ministry work and all that! How's your wife doing? I heard she was ill."  
  
"Well she's-"  
  
"Harry!" A pregnant brown bushy haired woman said coming out of the crowd, "Where's Chris? Don't tell me you two are fighting again?"  
  
"He's on the train already Hermione, and of course we're fighting. When aren't we fighting? I swear he can't be my son, only he looks just bloody like me!"  
  
Ron came up beside Harry, "I see you've managed to get here on time mate, early even!"  
  
"Daddy I've found him!" a curly red haired girl called from the train.   
  
"That's good Sandy! Is your brother there?" Ron yelled back, over the noise.  
  
"Of course I'm here, but not for long. I have to go find the gang, and start causing all the trouble mom told me not to."  
  
"Robert Weasely! If we get one letter from the Headmistress or any of your Professors!" Hermione yelled glaring at her son.  
  
"Oh come on mom! It's only trouble if you get caught! Isn't that right Todd?"  
  
"Of course! Who told you otherwise?" Came an Irish voice from inside the train that could hardly be heard, "Come on now Rob! We have frogs and snakes to put in the toilets!"  
  
Harry started laughing as Hermione waddled up closer to the window and started yelling threats at her son, when he saw a head of white blond hair through the crowd, "Malfoy."  
  
Ron looked over to where Harry's eyes had landed, "Yeah his son's starting too I heard. Wonder if he's anything like ol' Ferret face? Sure Rob will handle him nicely if he becomes a problem for Chris or Sandy."  
  
Draco helped his son board the train, before stepping back with the other parents. He turned his eyes down Harry's way for a few seconds, briefly making contact with two emeralds before quickly looking back at the train.  
  
"Now I know who my son reminds me of," Harry whispered, swallowing uncertainly at memories, which he thought he'd buried forever.  
  
"Chris?" Ron whispered back, "He reminds you of…Harry but that's not possible. You've never even mentioned that bastard's name since we left school. How would Chris be able to act like someone he's never even heard of?"  
  
Harry watched as Draco nervously looked back at him for a moment, before turning his attention back on the train, "I don't know Ron, but I'm glad I didn't tell him not to become friends with any Malfoys."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Because he'd most certainly done it then! That's the last thing I need, my only son becoming friends with the son of my school…rival."

* * *

Weber sighed as the train lurched forward. He was still trying to find a compartment that was at least somewhat quiet. There were entirely too many students on the train.  
  
"If you're looking for somewhere to sit, you can join us," a curly red haired girl said.   
  
The blond frowned, "You're a Weasely aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah…Is there something wrong with that? And how did you know?"  
  
He was about to say that his father had told him all about Weaselys, when he remembered his fathered wanted him not to act like him, "N-Never mind. My name's Weber."  
  
"I'm Sandy! Come on then! Chris will be wondering where I've gotten to. Speaking of Chris, don't let his attitude fool you. He only acts that way to piss off his father. He's rather nice under all his snappy remarks."  
  
She led the young Malfoy down the hall until they got to the very end of the car. She opened the compartment door and ushered him in, "Hey Chris! I'm back. Hope you don't mind but I've found someone that needs somewhere to sit."  
  
A boy with a head of hair that was as black as ebony stone turned and looked at them. Even more stunning then the straight dark hair, were the emeralds he wore as eyes, "I don't mind at all. I'm Christopher Potter."  
  
"Potter?" Weber asked, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
The other boy snorted, "Yes the Harry Potter's only son and oldest child and don't think that being the 'Boy-who-lived's' son is an honor. I wouldn't wish it on anyone or thing."  
  
"Shouldn't people be flocking around you? That's what my father said used to happen to him all the time…your father I mean," Weber remembered his father talking briefly about fighting with Harry Potter and playing Quidditch against him while at school, and about all the people who worshipped the ground he walked on, but that was all he'd ever said, and that had only been once.  
  
Sandy cleared her throat, "Chris tends to scare them off rather quickly if they do. He's nothing like his dad."  
  
"Oh…well then you won't mind me being the son of your father's school days rival then. I'm Weber Malfoy."  
  
Chris frowned, "Malfoy? Never heard of you. Your father and mine-"  
  
"Fought all the time, yes. His name was Draco…or Draconis."  
  
All of a sudden Chris got a wicked smirk on his face, "So you think you can pull one over on me father?" he mumbled to himself, "Weber…May I call you Web?"  
  
"Sure why not?" the blond said.  
  
"How would you like to become friends?"  
  
Sandy's eyes widened, "Chris…"  
  
"What?! My father obviously was keeping this from me so I wouldn't be friends with him."  
  
Weber smirked, "Well that's no reason to become friends with me now. You should be my friend because you want to. Maybe this was his plan from the start you know. Not telling you so you'd become friends with me thinking he was trying to hide the truth from you. My father does that to me all the time. Bloody annoying if you ask me."  
  
Chris smirked hearing this, "I think I'm going to like you just fine Web. We think a lot alike. So…do you like Quidditch?"  
  
Sandy sighed as the boys started talking back and forth, "I just knew something like this was going to happen."

A/N: Well there's another one. Don't forget to review and all that. Thanks!


	3. Holding On

A/N: Everything important is in chapter one, because I'm too lazy to type it out again.

Harry said his last good-byes to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, after making plans to go out with his friends later that night. He was on his way back to the Hospital when he saw Draco sitting at a table, by himself in front of a coffee shop, with a newspaper in one hand as he drank his coffee with the other. Before Harry knew what he was doing he was standing in front of the other man, hands buried deep in his pockets, "What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The blond man swallowed his scalding drink and glanced up, then looked back at the paper while he spoke, "It's a coffee shop Potter and I'm having a cup and catching up on news."  
  
"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Harry hissed.  
  
"I had to take my son to the station, just like you had to take yours. I didn't plan on seeing you there, but these things just happen," he said turning the page.  
  
Harry grabbed the paper out of Draco's hands, "Get the hell out of my sight."  
  
"You know you didn't have to come over here," the blond said looking right at him, "I watched you walk from across the street. You're the one that started it this time."  
  
"You could have left!"  
  
"And have you accuse me of running away? Again? I think not Potter," Draco glanced at the paper clutched in the raven haired man's hand, "Is there something else you wanted, because if not, I would like to continue reading my newspaper."  
  
Harry's eyes began to tear, "You're still a bastard Draco! You are cold and emotionless to the core!"  
  
Draco turned his silver eyes up at Harry, "That was the way it had to be. I told you I would come back for you after the war. It was you that couldn't wait for me. You had taken her by the time I had come back. My mask of cold and no emotion is the only thing that keeps me sustained now Potter. The life I have to live is no better then the one you have to." His one of his eyes squeezed out a half-formed tear, that was quickly brushed away, "I am truly sorry about the wife you chose to replace me…us…what we had…"  
  
"You want her dead. Don't say you care, you bastard, because you don't!" Harry whispered harshly.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt! Isn't that enough?!" Draco got to his feet, grabbing his dragon-head cane, "Of course it's not enough! Nothing I felt for you was ever enough." He started off down the sidewalk, and went into the first alleyway.  
  
Harry was only a few steps behind him, "I waited three years Malfoy!"  
  
"I waited four! Four damn long years to find out you'd giving up somewhere along the way. I almost killed myself when I saw you, holding your pregnant wife, whilst sitting in the garden of you house, drinking iced-tea in the afternoon sun like some American muggle!"  
  
"What?! You were at my house?!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"It was the first place I went when I came back. Even though my mother was dieing, I went to you first, so you could be with me when I went to see her. To be with her as her life drained was away from the same disease that just happens to be taking your wife at this very moment."  
  
The raven haired man glared at him, "Why didn't you come over then? I never saw you."  
  
"I would have killed her Potter. Her and…unborn Christopher Harold Potter, you know that. I loved you," another tear ran down Draco's cheek, only this one he didn't bother to wipe off.   
  
"If you loved me, then why wouldn't you take me with you?" Harry spat out, "Why were you the only one that got to run and hide like a coward?"  
  
Draco's eyes darkened, "You had to stay here and kill him. I had to run because my father wanted me to be a Death Eater, and I told you I couldn't do that, not even to be a spy for you."  
  
"You didn't want to mare your perfect skin!"  
  
"With the mark of the one who killed friends of yours and mine, of who was your enemy and mine! I didn't want to be made to fight you! If I would have stayed they would have taken me and used me against you to help kill you or draw your attention. Damn it Harry you know that!"  
  
Harry was shaking now, "The marks all faded after he died. You would have had no mare."  
  
"Not on my skin maybe. Just hex burns like you have now, and enough dark memories to last me ten life-times or more," Draco's face softened, "The mark didn't fade on those that died. I did the best I could at the time, and I'm sorry if that was wrong. I'm not strong like you. I would have gone insane."  
  
"Do you think I'm much better?" Harry sobbed out finally, "First all the visions, and then the real thing before my very eyes. Then no one could find you. I thought you were dead too!"  
  
Realization hit Draco. He'd stayed hidden a year after the war, so he couldn't be called a traitor, by either side, and in that time he hadn't even bothered to send even a small note to his lover to tell him he was alright.   
  
The blond haired man came forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, "God I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
  
Harry quickly squeezed him back, crying into this shoulder, "I would have waited! A note, a memo! Anything! It almost killed me to think you were dead! I was so close to doing it, so close."  
  
"Shh…I'm sorry Harry. I should have written. You had no choice," the heir whispered, cupping the back of the emerald eyed man's head.  
  
"She stopped me…you know," Harry whispered between his shuddering breaths, and choked sobs, "Victoria saved me. I don't love her like I should. I don't think about her when we're…"  
  
Draco pulled back just enough to kiss the side of Harry's mouth softly, "How do you think I managed to have two children with that creature that calls itself my wife?"  
  
Harry ignored what the blond said and watched his mouth, "This is so wrong…"  
  
"Yet it feels so right…I know, I kn-"  
  
The once seeker pressed his mouth desperately to the other man's, who yielded and allowed himself to be backed into on of the dirty walls moaning. Both men's hands frantically wandered over each other's bodies, touching, remembering.  
  
Draco pulled away after a few minutes breathless, "Harry…we can't do this…"  
  
"We are," he said breathily, as his hands slid down and cupped the blond man's ass, pulling them together, "I need you."  
  
Leaning his head on Harry's shoulder he let himself succumb to the feeling of his lost lover kneading his ass and grinding their hips together. The friction, the heat,…oh god- "Potter! Stop!" Draco yelled pulling fully away, panting, "We can't do this!"  
  
Harry was gagging on his air trying to fight back his sobs, "Dragon…please…"   
  
"We can't do this," the heir said again, "At least not right now and not here of all places."  
  
"You mean," he asked quaking.  
  
"Yes, God, I can't live without you! But my son needs me-"  
  
"Your son is on the train to Hogwarts," Harry said coming to him again.  
  
Draco backed away a little, but not enough to hurt his beloved's feelings again, "My other son. Pansy treats him like he's a house elf, and keeps him hidden away in his room. I don't think she's touched him, but to beat him for the last two and a half years of his 4 year life."  
  
Harry swallowed, his need leveling off, "And you stay married to that?!"  
  
"Not for long, I assure you," Draco said glaring past Harry. He shook his head after a moment of silence and turned back to meet Harry's eyes, "Where are your daughters?"  
  
"With their…mom at the Wizarding hospital," he looked away, "I guess I better be getting back. She'll worry if I'm very late."  
  
Draco looked at Harry longingly before nodding, "She loves you then?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said closing his eyes in emotional pain, "She knows I don't love her though. She knew that when she asked me to marry her, I would never love her back on the same level. She gave up a good life for me. To keep the Savior of the Wizarding world alive."  
  
Giving into his urges, Draco went to Harry and kissed him again, "And I am glad."  
  
Harry shivered, at the pleasurable feeling he got, his longing coming back in full force, "Promise me we will meet again…soon. Please Dragon….Please!"  
  
Draco was shivering too, "Tomorrow!"  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, begging. He let his hands caress the heir's face and neck, while he looked longingly into his grey stormy eyes.  
  
"Do you remember that cabin…on the lake…that I took you to once?" Draco asked panting again, "Where we watched the sunrise?"  
  
Harry could only nod swallowing hard, trying not to loose himself. His finger tips brushed over Draco's lips, and were kissed softly, leaving them warm and damp.  
  
"Be there as soon as you can. I will wait there for you," Draco kissed him one last time on the lips before he backed away and was gone with a loud pop.  
  
The raven haired man groaned, leaning up against the wall, trying to calm himself. If anyone saw him now he'd be sure to get everyone's attention, especially with the erection he was sporting and the slight dampness in his dark brown dress slacks he wore under his robes. He hadn't been this turned on since he was 15.   
  
After ten minutes of replaying some gross images in his head, and a few mumbled cleaning spells and concealment charms for his face, he left the alleyway and hurried to the hospital.

* * *

Weber laughed aloud as Chris told him more about his family, mostly his father, who was the perfect citizen in everyone's mind.  
  
Sandy finally got to her feet, "I'm going to find someone to talk to since you two seem to have more then enough fun by yourselves!" She glared at Chris who only raised both eyebrows in mock challenge as she stormed out of the compartment.  
  
"I do believe you've made her mad," Weber chuckled.  
  
Chris snorted, breaking out into a smirking smile, "Serves her right. I don't even believe I like girls, yet she seems to think we're going to get married or something like that."  
  
"You don't like girls?" Weber asked surprised.  
  
Chris smirked at him, "I don't know for sure really. She's the only one I've known that was my age and I know I don't like her like that."  
  
"So you like other boys?" the Malfoy asked smirking evilly.  
  
"I didn't say that either Web. I just know that, that one is annoying," Chris leaned back smirking as well.  
  
"My father says that there's nothing wrong with gay and bisexual people," Weber said matter-of-factly.  
  
"The great Harry Potter has said nothing on the matter, of course then again he's said nothing about your father either."  
  
Weber shrugged, "I'm telling you. They were enemies. I brought my father's old year book with me, but it's in my trunk. I'll have to show you sometime. There are at least two places where their different pictures are always fighting."  
  
Chris nodded, "That would be easier if we were in the same house."  
  
"I honestly don't know where I'm going. Of course I could be lucky and because my name is Malfoy I'll just get put in Slytherin. Father said that hat didn't even touch his head and that's where he was put…What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw or Slytherin is fine with me. I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be that bad, but I don't want to be in Gryffindor! I'll rip the Sorting Hat to shreds if it even thinks about putting me in the same house as my father."  
  
"Keep thinking thoughts like that and the hat will put you in Slytherin."   
  
"Anything from the cart dears?"  
  
Weber jumped up and bought at least one of everything, and sometimes 3 or 4 of each candy and goodie from the cart, "You want anything Chris?"  
  
"No. I hate candy," he said turning to glare out the window, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The woman with the cart frowned, obviously recognizing Chris, or thinking he was a bad tempered double of Harry Potter when he was younger. She sighed softly before closing the compartment door and going on to feed the rest of the starving children.  
  
Weber flopped back down in his seat and started to eat his treats gracefully.  
  
Chris turned to look at him, watching him eat, "Are you always like that?"  
  
After swallowing and wiping his mouth on a cloth, he'd pulled from somewhere, he answered, "Like what?"  
  
"It's like you have a system for everything. You're a pure blood aren't you? And a rich one at that," Chris said as it dawned on him. He'd always wanted to have tons of money to use on any whim he had, and since he didn't have it, he took to acting like he did.  
  
"You're starting to sound like my father."  
  
Chris looked up sharply, "I am?"  
  
"Oh yeah. If you start drawling a tone, you'd be just like him. Well except you need to be a white blond and have grayish silver eyes. You need to grow a little too, and you hair needs to be below your shoulders and tied back with an emerald green ribbon, but your attitude and your mask…perfect match."  
  
"Mask?" Chris asked, questions floating around in his head. Was this why his father had always been so short tempered with him? Was this the reason his father got a surprised look on his face when he would say something especially snappish?  
  
Weber met his eyes, "Emotional Mask. Hiding your real feelings from others?"  
  
"Well that explains why my father hates me so much," Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was going to ask about that. You seem to hate him almost as much as I hate my mother," Weber took a bite out of a pastry, closing his eyes in enjoyment as he chewed and swallowed. "I love sugar."  
  
Chris sighed, "I hate him because he dismisses me like I'm nothing. Even when I was the only child in the house, he'd brush me away with a quick gift dropped into my hands and a pat on my head. 'Why don't you go out and play?' 'Here why don't you go see if you can figure this thing out?' 'Hey 'topher! I got you something.' I didn't want gifts after a while. I wanted to have him teach me to ride my training broom, to play catch with the Yard Snitch, or to read me bedtime stories like Eric's and Seth's dad's did. They were only muggle children and their fathers spent more time with them!"  
  
Weber had stopped eating his snack, and was frowning. He'd never realized that someone could want to spend so much time with a parent. Sure his father had made a point to train him to ride a broom and played with him a little, but he'd thought he father was being distant with him even then.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that," Chris said glaring out the window fiercely.  
  
"No! I mean it's alright. I won't tell anyone else," Weber said softly, "You want to hear about my mother?"  
  
Chris glanced over at him nodded stiffly.  
  
"Father didn't want to marry her but he said that because of the war, he'd lost his chance with the other person he loved so he really had no choice if he wanted to see any of the Malfoy family money. Besides that the marriage had been decided before they were born."  
  
"So if they'd been both boys or girls?" Chris snorted, still looking out the window.  
  
Weber got uncomfortable, "They have charms and potions to make that not a problem to produce heirs."  
  
"Now that's interesting. Why didn't I know that?"  
  
"Because it's not done that often, and if it is only in complete secrecy until the child is born. There's a little bit of dark magic involved too. That's probably why you haven't heard about it, especially in your family."  
  
Chris sighed, closing his eyes, "That does it. I'm going to be gay and have five kids!  
  
Weber snorted, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. I'd do anything to piss of the Great Harry Potter!"  
  
Just then Sandy came back into the compartment, "You two better think about changing soon. We're going to be there before you know it."  
  
"Good!" Chris said getting to his feet and pulling down his trunk, "Slytherin house here I come."

A/N: I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. Please don't forget to review. What am I talking about? I'm going to keep posting even if not a single person reviews! Why do I even bother???? Thanks!


	4. Making Plans

A/N: I know I always say this, but everything that's important is in the first chapter, because I'm too lazy to type it again. I got to thinking though, if I'm so lazy, then why to I keep typing this?

"Finally! I was starting to worry about you," Victoria said as she kissed her husband.  
  
"Daddy's back! Daddy's back!" Sara said happily.  
  
Jenna smiled at him, "We were good the whole time!"  
  
Harry was mostly on auto-pilot, "Sorry, got to talking to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They've asked me out to dinner tonight…"  
  
"Go and have fun honey. Drop the girls off at the Parker's. You can bring me something back," she smiled warmly, as a double 'Yeah!' was cried out.  
  
"Yeah…" Harry said not really paying attention.  
  
"Harry is there something wrong?" she asked laying her hand on his.  
  
"Girls? Why don't you go down the hall and get a snack?" He handed them each a couple gallons.  
  
"Ok!" Sara said jumping down and walking out of the room, her sister not far behind her.  
  
Victoria sat up in her bed, "Harry?"  
  
"I saw Draco today dropping his son off at the train. I was on my way back here and I saw him at a coffee shop and I couldn't stop myself from going over and confronting him."  
  
"You're not hurt are you?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No…God Vicky…we were fighting and-and…I…we…" Harry's eyes burned from unshed tears.  
  
"You kissed?" She asked softly smiling.  
  
"God! I didn't want to stop, neither did he. I don't think we would have if he hadn't needed to go home…"  
  
She reached up and cupped her husband's cheek, "You're going to meet him again?"  
  
Harry nodded shamefully, head bowed, "I feel awful but I need-"  
  
"Harry. Stop," Victoria leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "I knew when I married you that you were never going to be mine. When we make love, it's not me you're with. There was always a thought in my mind that he'd come back for you some day, and Harry I'm not going to keep you from him. I was just your keeper until he could come claim you for himself."  
  
"But the girls and Chris-"  
  
Her face wavered, "I'm not going to be here much longer Harry. They need another parent and you need another lover."  
  
"You're so calm about this…" Harry whispered.  
  
"I've lived a life people would die to have. My time is done. Go to him."  
  
Harry nodded tears running down his cheeks, "I won't be able to visit for a few days."  
  
She smiled kissing him on the cheek to wipe away the tear trails, "I thought you had to work."  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"Oh," Victoria whispered, "What about the girls?"  
  
"Parkers. I'm going to a conference out of town."  
  
"Look daddy! Chocolate frogs! Do you have this one? Do I have this one?" Jenna asked, holding up a card in her dad's face.  
  
"I don't know sweet heart," Harry said quickly changing back into 'Dad'. "Listen girls. Daddy has to go out of town for a few days. Would you mind if you stayed at the Parkers a little longer then you've had to before?"  
  
"Are you kidding daddy? Rachel just got a whole new set of books for her birthday!" Sara said.  
  
"And Kendra's got a new make-up kit and CD's! I could live there for months," Jenna said munching on a frog.  
  
"That was easy," Harry mumbled, slightly hurt that his being away wouldn't bother his little girls that much.  
  
"Just wait until you have to send them off to school. It won't be that easy," Victoria whispered.

* * *

Draco came into the mansion, flustered and rumpled, not caring what his so-called wife or any of her so-called friends thought.  
  
"You look like you've seen a whore or two while you were gone. You could have at least tried to hide the fact since I have guests coming over," Pansy snapped at him.  
  
The blond man smirked, "Why when I can rub it in your face that I'm getting lucky, and you're not?"  
  
Pansy's magical energy gathered around her, filling the room with a heavy feeling, "Oh I'm getting plenty lucky."  
  
"Your hand doesn't count dear," Draco said handing his cloak off to a house elf, who quickly was gone from sight, before Pansy could cannel her rage on it.  
  
"Perverted disgusting faggot! How dare you say that to me?"  
  
"Language. Remember you have guests coming over? Oh and I would enjoy this little party of yours while you can, because I've filed for divorce, and since I'm the only sane rightful heir to the Malfoy money you'll get nothing."  
  
Pansy paled, "What?!"  
  
"That's right. You can go to Blaise now, though why you think he'd want you…" Draco shrugged smirking to himself.  
  
"I'm taking Weber and Edward with me! You'll have no heirs!" She hissed.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I decided to put image recording spheres all over the mansion, and you'll never guess what they captured. If you remember correctly Pansy, the Ministry doesn't like child abuse, which is why I'm the only 'sane' heir to the Malfoy fortune left," he said in a smug tone, leaning against one of banisters on the staircase.  
  
Her bottom lip almost curled down into a snarl, "Your father was right. You're the insane one. Do you have any idea what divorcing me will do to you?"  
  
"It will make me a very happy wizard. I'll actually be able to have a family life, like I've always wanted, and the very thought of you begging for anything, besides sex with me, is rather appealing."  
  
Pansy stared at him for a few long moments, before her face darkened even more, "You saw him didn't you? This is just how you were acting before, when you were dating that…that Gryffindor! Before you ran off to who knows where, so you didn't have to pick a side. What did he say to you this time?"  
  
Draco pulled away from the banister and walked until he was centimeters from her body. She'd never admit it to a soul but even after all these years she still found him attractive, even if she hated his guts, and he knew this. He was living, breathing, sex.  
  
"Please Dragon…please…" he whispered panting in her ear, in a wanting, moaning tone, that could have turned on anyone, straight or gay.  
  
"You disgust me!" She said, though she didn't make any move to get away from him.  
  
"That's what you like about me most," Draco continued to whispered in her ear, his hot breath sweeping across her skin, causing her to shiver. "I've got a head full of dirty little orgasmic scenarios, that by just telling every…little…detail, I bring you, to a world shattering climax, of erotic bliss…"  
  
She swallowed, trying her best not to let him know he was getting to her, "You're just as vial and wretched as Edward. No wonder your parents locked you up in your room."  
  
Draco snorted, pulling away, "Edward is 4 years old. Little boys can't be wretched unless the person that thinks so has a black withered heart incased in ice in the hand of the devil himself."  
  
Pansy said nothing, thinking that maybe Draco would come close to her again if she didn't respond.  
  
"Now if you don't mind or even if you do, I'm going to see my son. After that, I'm going to help him pack. He's going to stay with Severus for a time, while I finalize the divorce, and get to know my new spouse all…over…again."  
  
"I'm sure he'll love watching a little 4 year old boy while he's teaching Potions!" She called over her shoulder in a sing-song tone, as someone knocked on the door.  
  
Draco frowned, but kept walking up the stairs. That's right. He was still teaching. The position had already been given to Draco though, when the old man finally decided to quit, mainly because he was the only one in the area that was almost as qualified as Severus, that wasn't already a teacher.   
  
He opened the door to his youngest son's room and saw the little boy, dash across the room and throw himself under the bed.  
  
"Edward? It's just me," Draco said closing the door behind himself, before walking over to the bed and getting down on his hands and knees to look under it.  
  
Two big brownish grey eyes stared at him, while the head and body they were connected to shook fearfully, "I didn't leave."  
  
"I know you didn't. You're a good little boy, and I'm very proud of you. Come out from under there," he said allowing himself to smile, and talk in a soft encouraging tone.  
  
Edward crawled over to the side of the bed his father was kneeling on and came out, still shaking. His blond hair was dirty and his face was smudged with dirt, along with his clothes, which also happened to be ripped and he smelled horrible.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Lila's gone," the boy said, "No one noticed and mommy gets mad when I tell her."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
Edward nodded, "That's what the rest of the elvess say. Said mommy got angry and now she's gone."  
  
"Come here. Let's get you cleaned up," Draco said picking up his little son, and carrying him into the bathroom that was in his bedroom.  
  
The blond man almost gagged when he smelled and saw the urine and crap all over the floor and toilet. He quickly turned around and left taking his son down the hall and into the other bathroom. After setting the taps, he started taking off his son's dirty clothes, grimacing all the while, "Did you brother know about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him, or me?"  
  
"I was scared," he said bowing his head, "Everyone yells all the time."  
  
Draco cupped his now naked son's head in his hands making the boy seem much smaller, "I don't want you to ever be scared to tell me anything again, alright? Daddy doesn't want this to happen a second time. What have you been eating?"  
  
"Kitchen food at night, when everyone's sleeping."  
  
The man smiled placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. At least he was smart enough to get himself something to eat, "Are you hungry now?"  
  
"Uh huh," Edward said bowing his head again.  
  
"Well, after we get you cleaned up I'm going to take you down and have the house elves cook you up something special. How does that sound?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco actually surprised himself by spending the next hour, bathing his son, and not just because he didn't know what he was doing but because he enjoyed doing it. Edward of course was the model of perfect, never fighting him once, which worried the blond man. Even when he was this age he'd cry and scream about being washed.  
  
After draining the tub, Draco took one of the huge fluffy towels from the bathroom closet and wrapped his son up, as he lifted him out, "Are you always this good when someone gives you a bath?" he asked, rubbing his son's now much blonder locks.  
  
"No."  
  
The heir smirked, "Then why are you being so good for me?"  
  
"You're daddy."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean you have to treat me different, not that I don't like this treatment, mind you, but I'd rather see you act more like yourself."  
  
"You'll call me rich-head like mommy does," Edward said, his big brownish grey eyes looking far sadder then usual. "Am I rich-head daddy?"  
  
"No," Draco said firmly, holding his son closer, "You're not wretched. You're a beautiful, adorable, little angel. Mommy's the one who's wretched ok?"  
  
"Then why does she call me that?"  
  
"Because she's jealous of your looks, and she wishes she were as pretty as you."  
  
Edward nodded, resting his head on his dad's shoulder. He yawned, snuggling into the pale neck of his father, "I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, almost crying. In his mind he hardly spent any time with his sons, and yet they genuinely loved him, at least his youngest one did. He carried Edward back to his bedroom and quickly grabbed a pair of underwear and pajamas, before carrying him back out into the hall and closing the door. He went into a guest room that was just down the hall a few feet and went in there, laying his now sleeping son out on the bed and dressed him, before tucking him under the sheets and placing a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back."  
  
He'd just made it out into the hall, and was closing the door behind him when his soon to be ex-wife strolled past him with two other women, who, as they passed, looked him up and down, before turning and giggling to each other. Shaking his head in disgust, he headed off to the kitchens, and upon getting there he was, in his opinion attacked by the house elves.  
  
"Master! It's so good to see you sir! Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No. I would like to-"  
  
A girl house elf held out a fresh pie to him, "It's freshly cooked, Master Malfoy."  
  
"Listen I don't want pie I want-"  
  
"Cake!" A male elf yelled, snapping his fingers. A large chocolate cake appeared in his hands. He offered it to Draco smiling.  
  
"NO! I don't want food!" He yelled, the air snapping with energy.  
  
"Then whats is it that Master wants?"  
  
"Who was the elf that was taking care of my youngest son?"  
  
The elves went silent.  
  
"Lila was Sir, but Lila has died. Mistress was angry and-"  
  
Draco sighed, "Fine! Who replaced her?"  
  
"No ones did. Not enough of us left to replaces her."  
  
"So you left my 4 year old son to rot?! Do you have any idea the condition of his rooms?! I should give you all clothes!"  
  
All of a sudden there was a mad rush to start beating themselves up, among the elves.  
  
"Stop! Just stop!" Draco yelled, trying to calm down, "You need more help, then here," Draco reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a nice sized bag of money, tossing it to one of the elves, "Go to another master and buy some more help, and don't worry about the 'Mistress', she won't be here much longer. We're getting a divorce."  
  
"Divorce?" the elves asked.  
  
"Never mind," Draco sighed, realizing he was talking to the hired help, "Just make sure my youngest son's room is cleaned before supper."

A/N: It seems dear Draco has changed a lot in the last few years...Any way you know the drill by now. Please review! Thanks!


	5. Hogwarts

A/N: I now believe I've become too lazy. If you've read the story this far, and you don't know what I said in the first chapter...there is something wrong. This is the first chapter in the story where we stay focused on one side. Well I had to! It was so long! Enjoy!

Weber tried his best not to look nervous, but he couldn't help it. The girl who was just in front of him (Larwell), was taking her seat on the stool, that was in front of everyone. He couldn't be sure but he thought he could hear the hat…talking to her. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Weber winched when said table cheered aloud. He watched as the older students clapped her on the back and the other two newest members, waved her over to sit with them.  
  
"Malfoy, Weber!" The young male Professor called out. Professor Wood, the 'new' Flying Instructor, also Quidditch official, and substitute Transfigurations teacher.  
  
Professor Wood set the hat on his head and stepped back.  
  
'Talent you have my boy and cunning. You lack the desire to succeed if the price is too high though, but you make up for with attitude. Then again you have a desire to help others. No there's not mistake about it. You are a, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Weber smiled as walked over to his table and was clapped on the back, as he was pushed to sit next to a young sandy haired girl who smiled at him. After a quick flash of a smile in return, he looked back up at the stool, waiting for the room to quiet down again. So the next few students could be sorted. Finally it was Chris's turn.  
  
"Potter, Christopher!"  
  
Chris marched over to the seat waiting for him and sat down as a short burst of whispers came around the room. Even Professor Wood looked a little shocked as he set the hat down on Chris's head.  
  
"I bet he gets put in Gryffindor, like his father," the girl said glaring Chris, "They're all a bunch of goodie-goodies, those Potters."  
  
Moments later "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Instead of the normal cheering there was a shocked silence as Chris jumped down from the stool and strolled over to the Slytherin table. When he was half way there, the room burst into whispers again, and even the Professors started to talk to each other.  
  
"Well…I'll be damned," the girl said as Chris sat down next to Weber, "You're one of us!"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm better then those perfect angel Gryffindorks, and my father will know it too. He'll pay attention to me now," Chris said shooting her an evil glare.  
  
Weber snorted as the girl backed down, "Easy Chris. You're scaring the locals."  
  
The rest of the sorting went by much quieter then it had started. In total Slytherin had gained 9 new students, 5 girls and 4 boys, and the other houses weren't much better.  
  
The Headmistress got to her feet, and started her speech, "Welcome Students, new, and old of course, to another year at Hogwarts! Let us hope that this year, is as great or even better then the last! Now…Enjoy!" She raised her hands so they were about the same height as her head, before flicking hands in an outward motion over all the tables.  
  
Food of all kinds piled up in front of the students, causing a 'wow' to go up over the entire room.  
  
Chris said nothing and neither did Weber as they each starting reaching for different dishes.  
  
The girl with sandy hair and the other first years all were shocked when the food just appeared right in front of them, "Are you sure you two are first years? Neither of you have been impressed by anything you've seen tonight."  
  
"My father never shut up about his school days. I knew everything that was going to happen, because things never change at Hogwarts, at least not important things. I could set a clock to this place," Chris mumbled pouring gravy on his potatoes.  
  
Weber smirked, "My father told me everything too. Nothing surprises a Malfoy."  
  
"Are you two dating?"  
  
Chris looked over at Weber, "Are you dating me Web?"  
  
"I don't believe so. Are you dating me?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think I was, but maybe I am. How do you tell?"  
  
The dark haired boy shrugged, "I haven't a clue…I know lets ask her! She's the one that brought it up."  
  
"Indeed," Weber said looking over at her, "Why do you think we're dating?"  
  
By now the girl's eyes were wide with shock, "You two are strange!"  
  
"Oh so that's how you tell!" Chris said, "I guess we are going out then. Does this mean I have to get you something and take you on a date?"  
  
Weber chewed some of his meat thoughtfully, "Suppose so, but we're only first years. There's no place to go on a date. Wait! The…astronomy tower! Father told me that was a romantic place to take girls on dates…maybe it would work with guys as well. You…are a guy aren't you Chris?"  
  
"Last time I checked, of course-"  
  
"Alright you two shut up!" A boy said who was sitting across from them, "You're annoying as hell." His eyes were a pale green and his dark brown hair was wavy, but not enough to be confused for curly.  
  
"We try," Weber said, eating more of his meat.  
  
The boy nodded and started to smirk, "Brock Reed."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Yes we all know who you are Potter, and we know you too Malfoy," he said cutting them off.  
  
The boy next to him snorted, "I'm Alexander Zales." He looked like he belonged in another house. His dark brown eyes that were almost black looked far too happy and his hair was an unusual silver color and was grown out so it was just at his jaw, and hung loose about his face. The color was more unusual then the Malfoy white blond.  
  
"Oh lovely Weber, dear! We have room mates! Isn't that splendid?" Chris asked in his best gay voice.  
  
"Fabulous," the blond said trying to look coy.  
  
"Are you two really…?" Zales asked, eyeing them a bit cautiously, but smiling in what someone might call was a hoping way.  
  
Chris snorted, "I guess you didn't hear me earlier. I'll do anything to prove to my father that I'm not his little hero in training. If that means spreading a few rumors…"  
  
"My father and his fought all through school. So if he was gay with me," Weber let the rest of the sentence hang as he ate some of his mashed potatoes, "My these are good. Oh pass me a wheat roll would you Chris?"  
  
"You know," the dark headed boy said as he handed him the roll, "You're not going to impress anyone here, so why don't you act like a normal human demand something."  
  
"I demand, Potter, that you shut your face whilst I'm eating my wheat roll," Weber said as he buttered the bread.  
  
"Oh good one."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The sandy haired girl continued to glare at them for a few moments before she decided that she wasn't going to get them to listen any time soon, "I'm Hillary Branton."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Branton," Weber said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
A girl that was a little on the chubby side spoke up next, "I'm Angela Thorn."  
  
Chris glanced at her, "You have a twin that's in Gryffindor…Brandy."  
  
"Yes…she's the good sister, and I'm the evil twin."  
  
Hillary glared at her, "That remains to be seen. Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're good and just because you're in Slytherin, doesn't mean you're evil."  
  
Just then a dark skinned girl got into the conversation, "And just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you get to be a bitch and glare at everyone all the time. I believe you have to earn that right."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Jaden Piers."  
  
Hillary's eyes widened slightly before she backed down, "I…see."  
  
Weber looked over at Chris and smiled, "We have another celebrity in our midst."  
  
"I've never heard of her," the ebony haired boy, looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"You hadn't heard of me either."  
  
Jaden smiled, "So it is true. Your father keeps you under a rock, hidden from the world."  
  
Green eyes flashed angrily, "Yes, he does."  
  
"I'm the Minister of Magic's daughter," she said carefully. Even she was scared of him, and her father was a very powerful man.  
  
"My father hates the Ministry, though he doesn't tell them that to their face. Something about them not believing him that Voldemort was back."  
  
Even though the Dark Lord had fallen years ago, before they were born, the name was still not spoken aloud, and people still shuddered if it was, even at their age.  
  
"That's why there's a different Minister. The old one didn't do his job," she whispered softly, as if scared someone would over hear them.  
  
In the silence that followed among the new Slytherins Weber was the only one that was smirking and finally Chris could take it no longer, "What in hell are you so happy about?"  
  
"Dinner's going to be over soon! I've always wanted to see the Slytherin common room, ever since my dad first told me about it!"  
  
Chris shook his head and went back to finishing his supper.  
  
Ten minutes later when everyone was done eating, the Headmistress got to her feet again, "Now that we are all quite full, I must tell you a few things before you can be dismissed for the night. As always first years should know that the forest on the Hogwarts grounds is forbidden to all students.  
  
"Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes," her eyes seemed to settle on both Chris and Weber at the same time, but it must have been a trick or their imagination because they hadn't even learned any magic yet, or gotten into any type of trouble.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term, as always, for students 2nd year and up. Anyone that is interested in playing for their house team should see Professor Wood.  
  
"And finally, I would like to say that anyone that is caught out of their dormitories after hours will receive detention with me, this year," she paused looking out over all of the students, making sure they understood that was not a good thing. "That is all. Now off to bed with you."  
  
Everyone got to their feet, the perfects of each house walking down to their new first years.  
  
"Come little snakes," a very pretty mouse haired girl said, "I'm Misty Founder, one of the Slytherin perfects. I'll take you to your new home for most of the next 7 years."  
  
Blindly, they all followed behind her, quickly getting passed by the older students that already knew where to go. She slowly led them out into the hall and over to a set of stairs that went down. The way was very dark, and for a moment Chris wondered if he'd done right thing by choosing to be a Slytherin.  
  
"Try to remember the way we've come. I don't want to have to get pulled out of breakfast in the morning because you've gotten yourselves lost," Misty looked over her shoulder darkly at the first years, before continuing on, through the dark and damp corridors.  
  
"These are the dungeons," she said as she turned down a side passage, "of the old days when this castle was still only that. You'll be having potions class down the main hall we just left."  
  
"Is potions the only class in the dungeons?" Zales asked, obviously hoping it was.  
  
"Yes. The rest of the dungeon rooms have been turned into store rooms, or remain locked, because of dangerous…lingering things from days long gone."  
  
As she finished speaking a ghost floated through the wall just in front of them, crossed their path, and disappeared through the wall on the other side.  
  
"That was a ghost…" Weber said shivering, "There are ghosts down here?"  
  
Misty shot an appalled look back at him, "Doesn't the Malfoy Manor have it's own spirits?"  
  
"Of course it does! They just don't…show themselves very often…" he said looking about worried.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty blond head about it. The bedrooms are spelled to keep them out. You know though, ghosts aren't just found in the dungeons, they're found all over the castle."  
  
Chris saw that Weber was highly embarrassed about being scared in front of his new housemates, so he decided to take the light off of him, "Then why is it only now that we see one?"  
  
"Because Headmaster McGonagall thinks it's best to make the transition for muggle born students as easy as it can be. She asks the ghosts to stay out of view for at least a few days while all new students settle in. Of course the Bloody Baron, being the Slytherin house ghost, could care less. Peeves is the one you ought to watch out for. He's a poltergeist, and he likes to cause trouble, of any sort, to anyone, from any house, or position, meaning Professors as well. The Bloody Baron is the only one that can put him in his place."  
  
"Do all the houses have their own ghost?" Chris asked as they continued on down the corridor, before taking a sharp right.  
  
"Yes," but that was all she would say on the matter. They continued on for a few more minutes before she stopped in the middle of a deserted hall. Quickly looking around, to make sure no one else was there, she stepped over to the wall on the left side of the corridor, "Listen up. The password for our common room is 'Godric's bane.'"  
  
As she said it, the wall slid back and over to the side, revealing a room already filled with students, walking about, or sitting on the leather sofas and chairs around the large fireplace, talking to each other.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin," Misty said grandly. "Boy's rooms are down that hall," she waved a hand vaguely over at a hall that led away from the common room, "Girl's rooms are down the other. The door at the very end of each hall, on the right, are the first year dorms. It will open up into a very small sitting area, which is for doing homework. There will be a door with your name on if for each of you, your things are already there, and a bathroom for you all to share in the middle. Don't worry it's all very private. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
Reed looked her over, smirking, "What time's breakfast and do we all have to parade there together?"  
  
"You may go down to breakfast as soon as 6:30 if you wish, though most don't make it down until 7 or 7:30. Breakfast ends at 8:00, which at that time you are dismissed for classes, done eating or not. And no, Mr. Reed, you can go all by yourself if you want to, but that would be highly unsociable."  
  
"How will we know what our first class even is if we don't have some sort of schedule?" Angela asked, her big dark blue eyes looked worried, and her honey blond head was shaking, as was the rest of her. Either she was cold or very frightened.  
  
"Class schedules will be handed out in the morning to everyone, but I'm almost certain your first class will be with our head of house, Professor Snape."  
  
Chris smirked, "The Potions Master."  
  
"My dad's godfather!" Weber said at almost the same time.  
  
"Yes," Misty said, her tone was dark, "Is there anything else?"  
  
When the small group said nothing, she nodded and left them going over to a dark red haired young man and sat on his lip, before kissing him thoroughly.  
  
Taking his eyes off the guide, Chris walked away from the group, who were all watching Misty snog her boyfriend. He found the right door, not that it was hard to do because it had '1st' painted in golden English style text on the front of it. The sitting room had four dark wood desks, on in each corner and two emerald green love seats in the middle around a dark wood coffee table. Cream colored candles floated near the ceiling, lighting the whole room.  
  
Behind each desk there was a door, and Chris smirked when he saw that his was one of the ones closer to the bathroom. Weber's was right next to his. On the other side of the bathroom door was Zales's and Reed's was next to his.  
  
He went over to his bedroom and opened the door, looking glancing at the comfortable looking four-poster bed made of the same dark wood, and matching set of drawers. There was a closet, standing open with his robes all hanging neatly inside, and there was a small fireplace on the opposite side of the room with a fire going in it.  
  
"Hey Chris! You in here?" Weber called.  
  
The ebony haired boy hadn't even realized he'd moved into the room, until his new friend had called for him, "Uh yeah. I'm in my room."  
  
"Why'd you run off? You have to take a piss or-"  
  
"No I was just-"  
  
"Well I do, and something awful too! Hold on!" The sound of the bathroom door opening came and the hurriedly removing of clothes before the sound of water hitting water was faintly heard next door, "God yes! Much better!"  
  
Hearing the other boy go, made the need apparent in Chris as well. He hurried out of his room and into the bathroom, undoing his zipper along the way. He stepped into the stall next to the one with the closed door and started going, not even bothering with privacy.  
  
"I knew you had to go. You were just trying to be cool and hold it until everyone was asleep."  
  
"I was not! I didn't even know I had to go until…my God…I'm fighting about having to take a piss or not! This is going to be a long year, if I'm going to be stuck here with you."  
  
Weber flushed his toilet and came out of his stall, going to the sink and washing his hands, "But you love me Chris! Bet you just wanted to see my dick."  
  
"Oh that was it! You caught me love," he said darkly.  
  
Just then Reed and Zales came quickly into the bathroom and went into the other two stalls, "Would you two stop with all the…weird stuff?! It's getting to be sickening," Reed's voice called from farthest toilet.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous Brock?" Weber's voice was full of amusement.  
  
"No!" the other boy said rather quickly, "It's disgusting!"  
  
"It's not disgusting!" Alexander said angrily.  
  
"Of course it is! The very thought of two guys-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The room got silent all except for the flush of Chris's toilet. He came out and looked over at Weber who, looked back at him worriedly. He started to mouth something to Chris but stopped when a watery eyed Zales came out of his stall and started to wash his hands fiercely.  
  
"Are you-" Weber started to ask.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" the boy yelled, wiping his hands off on a drying cloth, before storming out of the bathroom. A door was opened and slammed shut.  
  
The other toilet flushed and Brock came out, looking uneasily at both of the other boys who were still standing in front of the sinks. He started washing his hands, frowning softly and it wasn't until he started drying them until he spoke, "Do you think he's-"  
  
"Maybe his parents are," Weber said quietly. "One can only guess."  
  
"Whatever it is, you shouldn't have said anything, especially since you don't know any of us very well," Chris glared at Brock. "Why do you hate gay people so much any way?"  
  
"My mum left my dad for another woman, alright? He had to raise me all by himself. I haven't seen her since I was 7. She forgot about me because of her…her…wife!" Brock threw down his towel and went into his own bedroom, not quite slamming the door, but close.  
  
"Well this has been fun," Weber said. "Secrets, surprises, ghosts, and fights! If my first day goes any better I might end up dead." He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, "You can have my new silver silk boxers I've never worn before if something does. They're in the bottom of my trunk, next to my leather thong."  
  
Chris gave him an odd look, "Your what?"  
  
"Thong…underwear. Father said it was a must for the kinky girls I would meet."  
  
"And you say I sound like your father?"  
  
"Yep," the blond said as he left the bathroom.  
  
"You have to introduce us."  
  
"Even if he might kill you? You are a 'Potter'."  
  
"I'm an evil Potter, nothing like my father. He'll love me. He might even adopt me."  
  
Weber gave him an odd look as he opened the door to his room, "I'm not going to date my own brother, so if that happens we're through!" He smirked as he went into his room and closed the door.  
  
"But you said we were forever!" Chris called back as he his own door.  
  
"I lied!" Weber called back through the wall.  
  
"Dirty Bastard," Chris hissed playfully.  
  
"Good Night dear Christopher. Have many pleasant dreams."  
  
Chris shook his head at the wall, "Good Night yourself, you perfect rich ass brat!"  
  
"Only for you love!"

A/N: Well that was interesting. See what happens next! Oh and don't forget to review, unless you like to 'forget', which is fine with me. Thanks!


	6. Going Home and Getting There

A/N: Well this is the last chapter I have finished. You'll have to wait awhile before I can get the next one out. Enjoy!

Harry thanked the Parkers again for letting his girls stay with them so long, "Are you sure it's no trouble?"  
  
"None at all Harry. The girls have been wanting them over for the longest time anyway," Mrs. Parker said.  
  
"This is a big conference you're going to?"  
  
"Yes. Huge, important medical breakthroughs," Harry watched as his little girls went out into the Parker's back yard and headed out to their tree house.   
  
They were muggles but Mr. Parker had a sister who had been a witch at Hogwarts, they understood perfectly when something weird would happen next door, or while the girls were around. Harry tried not to talk about the wizarding world or it's ways to them very often though, just the same. He'd hate for them to find out that he was not only a 'doctor' but a savior too.  
  
"Well have a good trip Harry," Mrs. Parker said giving him a hug, before she went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want us to check up on Vicky while you're gone?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"You don't have to. The hospital will give me a ring if her condition changes," the raven haired man said uneasily.  
  
"We'll go see her anyway. She'll get lonely without you and the girls dropping by every other day."  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "Thanks Jim."  
  
"Well you better get going if you want to make it there by 6:30…Just where is this conference?"  
  
"Uh…at a lodge in the mountains," Harry lied quickly.  
  
"The mountains, but that's…You'll be late! You can't- Oh yeah," Jim smiled, "You'll get there in plenty of time."  
  
Harry blushed nodding, "Yeah." He walked over to the door and opened it going out onto the porch, "See you later."  
  
"Have a good time Harry. Don't work too hard."  
  
"I…won't," he said back smiling, as he walked down the sidewalk and got into his car, and backed out, going back down the street to his house that was the second from the corner. He pulled into his garage and closed the door, before running into his house and grabbing his bags. He'd called the Weasely's and told them he'd been called out of town at the last minute for a medical conference, so he couldn't make it to dinner. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, but he wanted to be there to meet Draco in the morning. Actually he was hoping that the blond was just as eager as him, and had gotten everything in order quickly, and was waiting for him.   
  
Checking one last time that he had all his bags, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the lake house, and was gone with a loud pop.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a one story cabin. Draco had bought it while still in school, so it wasn't anything super fancy, but it was set out on a raised peninsula and it had a beautiful deck that wrapped all the way around it, which made it a very romantic place for watching sunrises and sunsets. It was also the perfect place to go swimming because on all sides of the deck that faced water, stairs led down to the lake, and at the bottom of each set of stairs was a short dock.  
  
"It's good to be home," Harry whispered as he walked toward the cabin holding his bags.  
  
Upon reaching the front door, he found it was still locked, which meant Draco wasn't there yet. Harry remembered that no key in the world would open this door, so he set his things down and dug into his pocket, pulling out his wand. He quickly wrote 'Dragon's Nest' on the door with his wand, leaving glowing letters on the wood. Slowly they faded away and there was a soft 'click' from the door's lock.  
  
Taking up his things again Harry, moved into the cabin, glancing about at the covered furniture before setting his things down and closing the door. Obviously Draco hadn't been here for years, because there was a good coat of dust on everything. The thought lifted his heart; Draco had always promised him that this was 'their' cabin.  
  
"I guess I'll have to do a little cleaning before he gets here. Heaven knows that man can't stand anything dirty for long," he held out his wand again, and started spelling away the years.

* * *

Draco had just finished packing his things for the next morning. He almost felt like going now but he'd make himself wait. He still hadn't thought of a single person he trusted enough to watch his son.  
  
"Maybe Blaise's wife…Nicole, would watch him," he knew that even if Pansy did go over to Blaise's house she wouldn't be welcomed, especially if he told them his side first. With that in mind, he went to his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, "Zabini Manor!"  
  
He stuck his head in, and smirked when he saw his old house mate making out with his wife on their couch, "Blaise! How many times must I tell you not to make out in front of the fire?!" Draco asked loudly smirking.  
  
The man jumped back from his wife and looked at the fireplace, "Well, well Draco! It's nice to see you again!"  
  
"And you. How are things?"  
  
"Getting better everyday. Nicole's pregnant!"  
  
Draco glanced at the young woman, "Congratulations. When is it due?"  
  
"We just found out today," she said smiling.  
  
"That's wonderful," he said, and was surprised to find himself meaning it.  
  
"How are your sons doing?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Weber's at his first day of school right now, and Edward…will be fine. Pansy's been rough with him for the last time. I'm getting a divorce."  
  
"Divorce? Draco that's horrible! What happened?" Blaise asked, holding his wife closer.  
  
So then Draco told them both about that last few months, and by the time he was done Blaise was seething, "How dare she?! Didn't I tell you not to marry that whore?"  
  
"Blaise!" his wife scolded.   
  
"I should have listened, but it's too late now. I'm trying to clear some things up, and it will take a few days, and I can't trust the house elves to be there to take care of Edward because Pansy's likely to kill them all."  
  
"We could watch him," Nicole offered, looked at her husband.  
  
"No that's too much to ask of you. You're expecting and-"  
  
"It'd be good practice for us," Blaise said smiling, "and besides I've always wanted to spoil one of your children rotten."  
  
"Well if you don't mind," Draco said smiling weakly, but smirking on the inside.  
  
"It'll be fun," Nicole said. "Would you like us to come over and get him?"  
  
"No. I'll bring him over in a few hours, if that's all right? He's sleeping right now, and I have to get his things packed."  
  
Blaise got to his feet, "Perfect! We'll start making up a room for him."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you around…4 or 5 then."  
  
"We'll be waiting," Nicole said, as she waved good-bye.  
  
Draco pulled his head from the flames and got to his feet. He went downstairs to the second floor and peeked in on his son, who was still fast asleep. After pulling away silently, he walked soundless down the hall and to Edward's bedroom. Upon opening the door, he noticed right away that it smelled much better, and all the things that had been out before were neatly put away on the shelves and in the toy boxes. Draco went to his son's closet and started to take out some clothes to pack, when he heard the door open. Pansy jumped in surprise, "Where is the boy?" she asked looking around the room from the doorway.  
  
"In that bathroom," Draco lied smoothly, pointing over to the closed door on the other side of the room. "Get out here before he comes out."  
  
"My friends want to see him," she said glaring darkly at him.  
  
"Well tell them that you no longer have a son, because that's as good as the truth. He doesn't have a mother any more," Draco went back over to the closet and grabbed a trunk off the top shelf. When he turned around Pansy was just opening the door the bathroom.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy let out a triumphant laugh as she slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind herself.  
  
Draco smirked and took his wand out, waving it toward the door. There was a soft 'click', signaling the door had been locked. He then crossed the room and typed his wand on the door knob. It glowed blue for a few moments, before fading. He then tapped both of the door's hinges, watching until the blue faded from them as well.  
  
"You lying bastard! He's not in here!" Pansy screeched from inside the bathroom. The sounds of her coming back to the door were heard and then the sound of the door knob being jiggled, "What the hell?! You-You tricked me!!!" she yelled banging on the door. "Let me out of here!!"  
  
"Get yourself out of there," Draco said smugly. "And if you can't figure out a way, the door will unlock itself after 5 hours or so. By then Edward will be far away from you, safe and sound, and I will be in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm, or well on my way to having one. Some men from the Ministry will be here in the morning to remove you from the Manor, and don't even think about taking anything that isn't yours. I'm placing a covering curse on everything that's mine."  
  
"Let me out of here!!"  
  
Draco smirked to himself, as he walked back over to his son's closet, gathering another robe. He then went to the dresser and pulled out some shirts and pants, and some other clothes for him to play in, as well as underwear and socks.  
  
"Draco please! This isn't funny!"  
  
"No it's not. You were going to hurt our son to get to me," he was just about finished with packing his son's clothes, and was starting to wonder if he should put some toys in for him as well, when the door opened again. This time though, a little blond head peeked in.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to go pee," Edward mumbled as he wiggled around.  
  
Draco glanced at the bathroom briefly before going over to the door and taking his son's hand, leading him down to the other bathroom where he'd given him a bath earlier. Once inside he quickly pulled down his son's pajama bottoms and picked him up setting him on the higher toilet, holding him so he wouldn't fall in or anything.  
  
Edward immediately started to tinkle, shivering, "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right," Draco said leaning in kiss his son on the forehead, "I forgot you're not big enough to use the other toilets." The boy was rather small for other children his age, but he acted as if he were twice his age.  
  
Soon Edward was done, and Draco helped him clean himself a bit, before pulling up the bottoms again. He carried him over to the sink and poured some liquid soap on his little hands, and then his own, before they rinsed them off in the warm water the flowed from the automatic faucet.  
  
"So how did you find me?" Draco asked as he lifted his son from the counter, and set him back on the floor.  
  
"Mommy was yelling."  
  
"Ahh…Edward I'm going to take you to some friends of mine for a while. You're going to stay with them, until I get some things settled."  
  
"No!" he said grabbing onto his dad's leg.  
  
"I promise they're really nice. They're going to be getting a little son or daughter soon, and then you'll have someone more your age to play with."  
  
"You'll leave me!"  
  
Draco leaned over and picked up his son, "No! I would never leave you! At least not for longer then I had to. I'll come visit every other day."  
  
Edward already had little tears running down his cheeks, "Promise?"  
  
"Of course. I'm trying to get you a new daddy, and get rid of your mommy, because she's no good."  
  
"Don't want a new daddy! Want you!"  
  
"You'll still have me, you'll just have another daddy."  
  
The boy sniffled, "Like you?"  
  
"Well," Draco said, thinking about it, "he's not exactly like me, but he's very sweet, and he loves little boys with blond hair that happen to be 4 years old."  
  
"I'm 4."  
  
"Yes you are," the blond man said carrying down the hall and back into his original bedroom. "So will you stay with my friends for a few days. If you do, mommy will be gone by the time we get back, and you'll never have to see or hear her again."  
  
Edward wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Can I take Zoomer?"  
  
"Zoomer?"  
  
Edward wiggled, until Draco set him down. The little boy walked over to the closet that was still standing open and got down on his hands and knees, crawling inside until only his little feet were sticking out. Soon he re-emerged with a stuffed red dragon with black wings and golden eyes, "I have to hide him or mommy will throw him away."  
  
Draco was briefly reminded of a stuffed dragon he had when he was about 2. It had been purple with metallic green wings. His father had thrown his away when he turned 3 because it was something he was attached to, and attachment was a weakness, "Of course you can take Zoomer, some of your other toys too, if you want."  
  
Edward smiled a big real smile. The fist Draco had seen in a very long time.  
  
"Draco! GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Father and son both looked at each other before giggling madly.  
  
An hour later Draco was helping his son into the fireplace with his trunk, "Put your hand on it like this," he said as he lifted the little hand and set it on the trunk. He then took some floo powder and carefully put it in his son's hand, "Can you say 'Zabini Manor'?"  
  
"Zabini Manor," the little boy said perfectly the first time.  
  
"Good! Now say it again, just like you did before and throw down the powder. I'll be right behind you."  
  
The little boy nodded, "Zabini Manor." He threw down the powder and green flames engulfed him. There was a scream, but the sound died, almost as it had begun.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a hand full of powder himself, "Zabini Manor!"  
  
The next thing he knew he was stumbling out of a fireplace and a few feet away his son was screaming and crying loudly, "Edward! Shhh!" Draco gathered him up unto his arms, and was almost choked by the force of the little arms that had wrapped around his neck hand. "It's all right. You did it!"  
  
"Draco?!" Blaise ran into the living room, "What happened?"  
  
"First time flooing," Draco said over his son's crying. "He's just a little scared that's all."  
  
"He's 4 and that was his first time?" Blaise asked, his wife quickly coming into the room behind him.  
  
"Is something the matter? Is he hurt?" she asked scared, going over to the father and son.  
  
"Pansy hates him, and hardly lets him leave his room. Of course it's his first floo," Draco cupped the back of his son's head, pushing him into his neck gently. "No. He's just frightened Nicole."  
  
After a few minutes Edward's crying had turned into hiccups, "Dead?"  
  
"No sweetheart," Nicole said coming closer. "You're fine."  
  
A little tear stained face peeked out from under his father's chin, "Mommy?"  
  
Nicole looked at Draco, who shook his head, "No, I'm not your mommy. I'm a friend of your father's."  
  
"Do you think I'm rich-head?" he asked her.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow in question at Draco, "Rich-head?"  
  
"He means wretched. His mother calls him that all the time," he explained.  
  
"Well, I don't know you very well, but you don't look or act wretched to me," said she kindly, "In fact, I think that since you've been such a brave little boy you deserve a cookie. A big, fresh one right from the oven."  
  
Edward swallowed, and his stomach growled, "Chocolate chip?"  
  
"Yep! Made just for you," she smiled, looking at Draco who seemed pleased. "But if you want one you'll have to come downstairs with me because I don't think I can carry it up here all by myself."  
  
Draco put Edward down, and patted him on the butt, "Go on. I'm not going any where for a while."  
  
Unhappily the little blond boy walked over to Nicole. She held out her hand to him and he reached up and took it, and allowed himself to be led out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Blaise came over to Draco and sighed, "You say Pansy is the cause of that?" he gestured the way his wife and the boy had gone.  
  
"Yeah…she wasn't as bad with Weber, but then, he was our first. She liked to show him off. Now that he's older though she treats him about the same, only he stands up to her." Draco ran a hand through his hair, "You should have seen him this morning Blaise. I guess I've been so busy with Weber, getting him ready for school…he looked like he hadn't been cleaned in a week and a half! I didn't even notice until I went to check on him when I got back…"  
  
"Doesn't he have an elf?"  
  
"Pansy killed the damn thing. Apparently she's been doing that a lot lately because the Manor hasn't enough help to keep it properly cleaned. Edward's bathroom was ghastly!"   
  
Blaise looked like he was ready to kill something, "How dare she! Pure bloodness be damned! You don't have to treat a child like that! Even my own father didn't treat me that harshly when I was bad!"  
  
"Mine did, and so did hers I'm guessing," Draco said, "I'm surprised I don't do it myself."  
  
"You don't because you don't want to be your father, and you're not," Blaise said resting a hand on his old friend's shoulder, "Are you going to get remarried?"  
  
"I think so. I'm going to meet someone after I'm done here actually," Draco said smirking.  
  
"Oh? Who? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Blaise grabbed both of his shoulders, "He's a married man! Not only that but he's married to a woman! You two are having an affair?! What in the hell are you thinking Draco? I know you two had a thing for each other in school and then something happened, but-"  
  
"His wife is dieing of the same disease my mother had," Draco interrupted him.  
  
"Oh like that's any better!"  
  
"He doesn't love her, and she knows it. He was going to kill himself because he thought I was dead. Remember? I left before the war and no one heard from me until a year after it was over. She simply was a lifeline for him and she knew that."  
  
"So what? He's going to divorce her, while she's on her death bed, and then you two are going to get married?"  
  
"No…I won't let him do that. We'll wait to get married until a few months after her death. Until then he's going to need someone to confide in, a shoulder to cry on, and someone to make love to. My sons need another parental figure and so will his after their mother is gone and since I'm not a woman, it won't be like I'm trying to replace their mother."  
  
"You are without a doubt the weirdest man I've ever met, Draco Malfoy," Blaise said shaking his head.  
  
"We're back!" Nicole came in, holding a plate of cookies in one hand and holding a pale small hand in the other.   
  
Edward was holding a very large cooking in a napkin in his free hand, "Look Daddy!"  
  
"My that is a big cookie. Try not to ruin your dinner now," Draco said.  
  
"Dinner?" the pale boy questioned. He looked at his cookie, then back at his dad, then over at Blaise, then Nicole, and finally back at the cookie.  
  
"Yes. You'll be having dinner with us in that big dinning room I took to through on the way to the kitchen," Nicole slowly rested a hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Really?" he was still looking at his cookie.  
  
Blaise laughed, "Go on and eat it."  
  
After glancing at his father, who nodded warmly, he made a small bite into the rounded edge. He chewed thoroughly, before swallowing. Looking back at his father again, he took another small bite.  
  
"My goodness he's a neat eater," Nicole said frowning. "I thought children his age were…messier."  
  
"Well you weren't raised as a hard core pure blood then," Blaise said watching him thoughtfully.  
  
"He's never been allowed to eat in the dinning room," Draco said. "You might see him messy yet."  
  
They all watched him silently take his fourth bite of cookie.  
  
Finally Nicole could stand thinking about what the boy's mother had did to him no longer, "Edward? Would you like to see your room?"  
  
He swallowed and looked up at her, "Okay." He held out the cookie toward her.  
  
"You don't want the rest of it?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No eating in the halls," he recited, looking at his dad.  
  
"Honey, you can eat in the halls here. You can do whatever you want, unless we tell you not to," Nicole ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Blaise walked over to him and picked him up, leaning him on his hip, "Come on Edward and don't stop eating that cookie." He carried him out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Come on Draco. You can see his room too," Nicole all but floated after her husband.  
  
Draco charmed the little trunk full of his son's things to float behind him, and then he started after them.   
  
Edward's room wasn't far from the upstairs living room. It was about the same size as his one back at the Malfoy Manor, but the walls were painted a color that matched Draco's eyes perfectly, and on the odd wall color, little brooms and snitches flew around. There was a mini-four-poster bed set against the wall, and the bedspread it sported had a large friendly looking dragon on it. The rest of the room was filled with all sorts of toys and set in one wall was a huge bay window with a padded bench. Under the bench had been turned into bookshelves full of story books. On the other side of the room a door stood open, revealing a bathroom made just for a child Edward's size, much like the bed.  
  
"Do you like it?" Blaise asked setting him down.  
  
Edward walked away from him over to a set of blocks, that looked a lot like a set he had back home, as Draco recalled, "These are mine."  
  
"Yes, all these things are for you. I think there's a even a beginners training broom around here some where," Blaise said, going over to a pile of things next to the wall.  
  
Draco was shocked, "You didn't have to go out and get all these things for him."  
  
"Oh, but it was so fun!" Nicole said she went over to the pile of toys her husband was digging through and pulled out a miniature Hogwarts robe, "You want to wear a robe like you brother does? When you get your first owl from him, we'll even put his house's patch on it." She got down on her knees and held out the robe to him.  
  
"Just like Weber's?" he asked in awe half-eaten cookie forgotten in his little hand.  
  
"Just like it!" Blaise said, pulled a small broom from somewhere inside all the toys, "And if you want, we'll teach you how to fly, like your brother is learning this year."  
  
"He's 4!" Draco cried out, but he was smirking non-the-less.  
  
"So? He'll the best seeker ever! Better then you at least!" Blaise said smirking himself.  
  
Draco scowled, "Just because I could never beat Potter when he was in good health-"  
  
"He'll be better then Potter then! He'll have a good teacher," Blaise locked eyes with Draco.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said smiling now. "You going to be okay now Edward?"  
  
His son looked up at him and then around the room and finally his eyes landed on the two other adults in the room, "Yeah."  
  
"So soon? You won't start crying if I leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
Blaise smiled, "It's the gifts. Works every time mate."  
  
"Ok," Draco said ignoring his friend. "I'm going to go now alright? I'll come back in a couple of days to check on you."  
  
The little boy nodded, before turning back to Nicole, "Can I wear it?"  
  
Draco sighed and turned back to Blaise, "If you need anything I'll most likely be at my cabin. It's called the Dragon's Nest."  
  
"You're not serious?" Blaise asked almost snorting, "With…?"  
  
Smirking Draco stole one last look at his son, "Of course. It's our home." 

A/N: I've already started the next chapter and so far it's only about the boys, but even I never know how these things are going work out. Thanks!


	7. Changes

Chris woke up the next morning to yelling voices. He bolted up out of bed and ran out into the sitting area to see Reed and Zales almost at each other's throats, "What in the hell is going on?!"  
  
"I'm trying to say sorry and he won't except my apology!" Reed snapped, not taking his eyes off of the silver haired boy.  
  
"It's not an apology, because you don't mean it! I bet you don't even know why I'm upset, and I bet you don't care!" Zales snapped back. He looked different some how, but Chris was in hurry to find out why.  
  
"If I didn't care I wouldn't be talking to you and your gay ass!" Reed yelled.  
  
The other boy's eyes widened, and his bottom lip started to quiver, followed by watering eyes, "Get the hell away from me!" He grabbed his book bag off of his chair before storming out into the hall.  
  
"Well that was smart!" Chris said scathingly, "Now he's crying!"  
  
"It just proves I was right!" Reed said glaring at the door that was still open, "He's a bloody fag!"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with homosexuals," the ebony haired boy said. "Alex is still a person and you're still going to have to share space with him regardless. I'm not saying you should be friends with him, but you can at least be civil."  
  
"Fine!" Reed said grabbing his own bag, "I'm not going to sit by him though, if I can help it, and don't expect me to do my homework out here if he's out here too."  
  
"I won't," Chris said, as he watched Brock slam the door to the hall shut.  
  
He was about to go to the bathroom when someone, who could only have been Weber came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning sweet prince!"  
  
Chris glanced at him, before going into the bathroom and doing his business, "I'm not a morning person."  
  
"Oh that's fine, because I am. Couples work better like that you know," Weber said from the toilet next door.  
  
"You know, I think we should lay off on the 'couple' crap for a while, until those two aren't killing each other."  
  
Weber said nothing to that.  
  
As Chris glanced up from washing his hands he noticed that his friend looked depressed all of a sudden, 'Great…' "What time is it?"  
  
"7:20," Weber said coming up to the sink that was farthest away from the other boy.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower then," Chris said running into his room and grabbing out a set of clothes. When he got back, Weber was already in a shower stall. Chris went into the one farthest away from him, to give him some space.  
  
After a quick shower and change of clothes, both boys were walking down the hall into the main Slytherin common room. Weber hadn't even spared him a glance, let alone spoke to him since he told Chris what time it was. The fact that they were walking together was only because the emerald eyed boy had hurried out the door after him.   
  
As they passed through the common room, a few of the older students could be seen hurrying to finish summer homework, or whispering as they passed. When Chris glanced at Weber,to see what he thought about what was going on, he found that the other boy didn't seem to notice, and looked like he was trying hard to ignore him. Knowing he'd probably only make things worse between them, the ebony haired boy kept his mouth shut.  
  
Once out in the damp corridors of the dungeons Chris sighed not being able to stand the silence any longer, "You know I've never been a fan of the silent treatment, and I have a feeling you're quite good at it."  
  
Weber kept walking at the same pace, his head was slightly bowed.  
  
"Do you really…the whole couple thing…You were being serious, weren't you?" Chris asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Not any more," Weber finally said. "Just forget it. This is a lesson that shows attachment is a weakness. I'm just glad that it was only for a day."  
  
"We're still friends then?" Chris asked, not really understanding what the other boy was staying.  
  
"No." With that Weber hurried forward, up the stairs and to the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait!" Chris yelled running after him, but by the time he caught up they were already at the Slytherin table. Weber was taking a single seat that was next to Reed and some of the first year girls. Chris sighed and sat at the end of the table with Zales, who was all alone, trying to fight back his tears still. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No…Of course not," Zales said with a stuffed nose. "You don't hate me?"  
  
"Why should I? You seem nice enough."  
  
"But I'm-"  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. You wouldn't be who you are if you were different, and I like you well enough now."  
  
Zales smiled at him, "Thank you." After a few moments of silence while both of them were eating, he looked up again, "Why is Weber down there with…Reed?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Chris said quickly. "I don't want to talk about it either."  
  
"You didn't know he was being serious," the other boy said knowingly, "about the couple thing."  
  
Chris looked up sharply, "How in the hell did you know that?"  
  
"Well for one he looks about ready to cry," Zales said not even glancing down there.  
  
The ebony haired boy had to look though. All he saw was a cold mask of indifference on the blonde's face, "He does?"  
  
"It's hard for you to tell because you don't know how to put up a good mask, or see through one...yet. Weber is a Malfoy, and that means he was taught by the best on how to hide his emotions," Zales said.  
  
Chris sighed, "Is he really that famous Zales?"  
  
"Call me Alex, please, and yes he is. People can't decide weather to call his father a trader, a deserter, or a hero. His grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, was a well known supporter of …You-Know-Who... and Weber's father didn't want to fight for him, or that's how the story goes."  
  
"Why not?" Chris asked watching the blonde at the other end of the table.  
  
"No one knows the details for sure, but it was said that Weber's father had a male lover who was a strong supporter of the Light, and very high up in their ranks."  
  
Chris frowned, "Then why didn't he join the light side?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man before he was declared insane and shipped off to Azkaban for child abuse. My guess is that he had to either join the Dark and maybe have to be killed by his lover, join the Light and get killed by his own father, or run off and not join any side, and wait until the whole thing blew over."  
  
The young ebony haired man was about to ask another question when Jade came over and handed him a class schedule, "You're a little late for your first day."  
  
"I'm not a morning person," Chris said, looking down at his plate frowning coldly.  
  
She sat down next to him, "So I hear. You and Weber get into a fight?"  
  
"No!" He said stabbing his eggs.  
  
"Then why are you down here, while he's over there?"  
  
"Listen! It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" Chris yelled.  
  
The Great Hall fell silent and all eyes were on him, including the ones of the Professors at the head table.  
  
Chris grabbed his bag and schedule, before storming out of the hall. Why did everyone want to know what he was doing? He wasn't his father, and he wasn't going to save someone's life or start speaking in Parseltongue. He slowed down as he thought the last one over. He'd never been allowed to see a snake, except ones in muggle pictures, so maybe if he would see a snake he might be able to talk to it. Suddenly he wanted to see a snake very badly, to know if he had the gift, but that would have to wait.   
  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced down at his schedule. As Misty had said, he had potions first block with his head of house, and the Gryffindors. He turned over the piece of parchment he was holding an found a map on the back. There was a little glowing green dot that said you are here and then there was a dotted line trail from his dot to another. This one was black and it read Potions. He glanced up and followed the trail and soon enough he was standing in the doorway of the Potions Class room.  
  
"Mr. Potter," a dark haired man said from behind a large desk at the front of the room, "Shouldn't you be eating Breakfast with the other students?" He looked a little on the greasy side, just like his voice sounded.  
  
"I already have," Chris said walking into the room. His father had hated this man and from what he'd heard, Snape had hated him back just as much.  
  
The Potions Master regarded him for a moment, "Have you not made any friends yet among your house mates?"  
  
"Is it true that you hated my father?"  
  
"Your father had no respect for potions or my teaching methods and besides that he hurt my godson's feelings, by not being his friend. His first year here I saved his life on more then one occasion, and I never got a word of thanks from him," the man was watching him carefully.  
  
"One last thing, Professor. Do you think I'm my father?" Chris's eyes were blank and cold.  
  
Snape got to his feet and walked down so he was standing in front of the ebony haired boy. His dark eyes were calculating, "You father was a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and you are a Slytherin, and if you are truly in the right house, then you are not your father. He denied who he was, and where he was suppose to be."  
  
"My father was in the wrong house?" Chris asked, hearing a bell sound in the background.  
  
"Your father was meant to be in Slytherin. He wanted to prove himself, he liked to break the rules, and of course his gift of talking to snakes. He was so afraid that he would turn into an evil wizard that I'm guessing he asked the sorting hat to put him in a different house. The only other one that comes close, power wise, is Gryffindor."  
  
Students started coming into the Potions room then, and Chris lifted his head slightly, "Can I talk to you again later?"  
  
Snape regarded him for a moment before nodding slowly, "Any time after classes are over for the day, you my come to my personal rooms. Last door at the end of this corridor."  
  
"Thank you," he said before turning around. He almost bumped into Weber who was standing right behind him.  
  
"Look," the blonde haired boy said, watching his feet, "I'm sorry about earlier. Friends?" He stuck out his pale smaller hand, but his face was a cold mask.  
  
"Sure…If that's what you want?" Chris said taking his hand, making a point to squeeze it gently.  
  
Weber glanced up into his eyes, before looking away, "Yeah."  
  
"Alright then. Are you going to sit with me?" Chris asked as he took a chair that was up at the very front of the class.  
  
"Of course," Weber set his things down, before pulling out his own chair.  
  
Chris sighed deeply to himself. Weber didn't just want to be friends, but he was taking anything he could get. That meant a lot to him, because they'd just met after all, but still, it was very disturbing that he'd just give up so easily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure as always," Professor Snape said as he carried around a piece of parchment, obviously checking off names.  
  
"Hey Chris!"  
  
The ebony haired boy turned around and almost grimaced when he saw Sandy, "Hello…"  
  
She stood next to him smiling, "It's a shame we didn't get to be in the same house."  
  
"Yes…I suppose," Chris said as Alex came over and set his things down so he was across from him.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" he asked, his gold eyes were sad, but hopeful.  
  
"No, not at all," Weber motioned for him to take a seat. "I don't really want to have to sit with Brock anyway. He was beastly at breakfast.  
  
Sandy eyed Alex, blushing, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Alexander Zales," Chris said shortly, "Listen, Sandy…you're in Gryffindor house now and-"  
  
"That means you're our enemy," Jaden said setting her things down at the last seat, at the table. "Get lost."  
  
"But-" Sandy said looking hurt.  
  
"Give it up Sandy. He's too good for you now that he's become one of them. You probably wouldn't like him now anyway," a boy from Gryffindor said. His eyes were teal and his hair was dark crimson.  
  
"He's been my friend since I was little!" She said still looking to him, "We'll always be friends, right Chris?"  
  
He glanced over at Weber who was looking at her coldly, "Sorry." He turned back around so he was facing Alex, who was looking at Sandy with sympathy. He heard her choke back a sob before running to be very back of the class.  
  
"Miss Weasely, please control yourself or I will deduct house points," Professor Snape said not even looking up from his list.  
  
"It's only our first day! You can't do that!" the same boy from before said loudly.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Kane's attitude toward a Professor," Snape looked up to watch his reaction.  
  
Weber smirked evilly looking back at the Gryffindors as well as Jaden who was wrapping her dark hair around one of her fingers, as she looked on happily, while Sandy cried.  
  
Chris looked across over at Alex, who gave him a small smile before reaching over and squeezing one of his hands, "She'll get over it," he whispered, while the other two at the table weren't looking.  
  
When the final bell rang, Professor Snape took a formal role call and then he went on with his normal speech to the first years, as he walked around menacingly, taking a mental note of the students that seemed to be most afraid of him. He also managed to award twenty-five pointes to Slytherin, even when all they did was sit and look at him, and take away thirty from Gryffindor for doing the same thing. When the bell to go to next class finally did ring, Snape told the class to bring their potion ingredients and cauldrons for his next class. He also held Weber after to have a word.  
  
Chris waited just outside the door, and when the blonde finally came out, he was wiping his eyes, "You alright? What did he want?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said. "What do we have next?"  
  
"Herbology, with Professor Longbottom and the Ravenclaws," Chris said, turning over his schedule, "It's this way, come on."  
  
The rest of the day went on much the same through History of Magic, with Professor Binns, and Charms, with Professor Abbott, who also happened to be the head of Hufflepuff.   
  
Chris sighed in defeat when he realized that those weren't his only classes. He'd have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Jordan, who happened to be only in his first year teaching, and looked almost too young to know what he was doing, Transfigurations with Professor Marks, a very thin older man, who looked like he might pass out at any moment and Astronomy with a pale skinned, dark haired woman that could have easily been mistaken for a vampire. No one ever saw her during the day and her classes were only held at night.   
  
There was also another class that himself, Weber and Alex had been signed up for, that no one else in their house seemed to have. It didn't have a name, only a time and a teacher, Professor Tonks. It was held every night they weren't in Astronomy class, and it started right after supper and went until there was only just enough time to get back to their rooms before they'd get in trouble for being out after hours.  
  
"I can understand you two," Alex said as he sat down on one of the couches later that night, after going over their schedules during supper, "but why me?"  
  
"We're no more special then you!" Chris said, sitting at his desk writing a letter to his mother.  
  
"Maybe they're going to teach us to turn into our Animagus forms," Weber said, looking at his nails, as he laid sprawled out on the other couch.  
  
"You have to be registered to be an Animagus!" Alex was frowning now, and he'd brought his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees.  
  
"A what?" Chris said pausing in his writings.  
  
"Oh come on Potter!" Weber said, looking at him over the back of the couch, "Even your father can't have hid _that_ from you."  
  
"Well believe it or not _Malfoy_ he did! Now what is it?"  
  
"Simply put, it's what you'd be, if you were an animal. The Headmistress has an Animagus form, and it's a cat. Anyone can do it, just not many people have the time to learn how," Alex said still frowning. "But I can't be a Animagus! It's not possible!"  
  
"Why not?" Weber asked, taking interest in him.  
  
"Never mind!" the silver haired boy snapped. He got to his feet and went into his room slamming the door.  
  
"I wish he'd stop doing that," Chris mumbled as he rolled up his letter. "Drat! It's too late to Owl this. Guess I'll have to get up early and send it off it before breakfast."  
  
Just then the door opened and Brock came in glaring, "Where is he?"  
  
"In his room," Weber answered coldly, "And good thing too. You're an arse to him for no reason."  
  
Brock ignored him and went into his own room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Well aren't they a sociable couple?" Weber asked sarcastically.  
  
Chris frowned now that they were all alone. He wanted to talk to him about that morning but the other boy had seemed to turn into a completely different person, "What did Snape talk to you about?" he asked instead.  
  
Weber's mask slipped a little, but he recovered quickly, "My mother owled him and told him that my father is divorcing her, and that she's trying to…arrange it so I live with her when he does."  
  
"You never did tell me what was so bad about her," Chris watched as the blonde's head looked over toward the rooms of their house mates.  
  
"Lets talk about this in my room, or yours?" Weber was on his feet and moving around so he could enter either room.  
  
"Yours," the other boy said, letting the other boy lead the way.  
  
Once they were both inside Weber closed his door and locked it. Walking over to his bed he sat down, his hands in his lap, "Have a seat."  
  
Chris sat down a foot or two away from him on the bed, his hands braced on the edges of the mattress.  
  
"My mother…finds great pleasure in hitting me and my brother, even if we're doing nothing wrong. When I was younger, it wasn't so bad because I was the first child and everyone wanted to see me, but as I grew older…" Weber swallowed, "Pure-blooded parents tend to be harder on their children and make them grow up faster, because then they can show you off more, take them to formal dinner parties. I learned fast enough, but my little brother…he doesn't catch on so quick…"  
  
It was all Chris could do, to sit and listen to his new friend talk so calmly about being beaten, and locked in your room for days with only a house-elf to clean, dress and feed you. When he heard how little he even saw his father, and when he did how short the time was they had, he felt guilty for hating his dad. At least he saw him everyday, or close to it.  
  
When Weber finished he turned his masked face toward Chris, "I hate her, and I know father is going to win custody of us, but what if she tries to steal us from him, or tries to simply kill us. It would be so easy for her to just…Edward he's so scared of everything…he hardly speaks…I don't think I've ever seen him smile…."  
  
The dark haired boy slide over next to the blonde and carefully brought him into his chest, hugging him, "I didn't know. God…I'm so sorry Web! I'm a selfish bastard…I'll never feel sorry for myself again."  
  
Weber was shaking but he was refusing to cry, and finally he pulled roughly away from the other boy, "Now get the hell out."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"OUT!" Weber yelled, his eyes flashing in the dim light from the fireplace.  
  
"No." Chris's voice was even.  
  
"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Emotions are a weakness, that I can't afford to have. Please go!" A tear slipped from his left eye and rolled down his cheek and dripped of his chin.  
  
"I'm your friend-"  
  
"But no more and I want more. I want what you can't give and I'm 11 years old. I shouldn't be like this! I'm a freak!" Tears were running down both of his cheeks now, his eyes were drowning in them too.  
  
Chris got up and stood in front of him, "I'm 11 years old too."  
  
Finally caving the blonde came forward and buried his head into the other boy's neck, "Please don't let me do this to you too…"  
  
Wrapping his arms around the other boy, Chris shook his head, "You already have, and I…like it."  
  
"You-"  
  
Without another word Chris dipped his head down and briefly pressed his lips to Weber's. 


	8. The Starting of Great Things

Draco smirked softly as he walked up to the cabin's front door. From inside he could hear rock music being played, and hear things being moved around and put away. He put a hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly so he could see what was going on inside without alerting the other man.  
  
Harry was dancing around, dressed in faded jeans and a tight, white sleeveless shirt, both of which were covered with brown dust, and on his head was a tan handkerchief, tucked in at the back. He was brandishing his wand sometimes like a sword, when he was casting a spell, as he half sung, half mouthed the words to the song, and other times he would us it as a microphone.   
  
It wasn't until about five minutes later as he swung around a wooden column that supported the ceiling of a half wall, cutting of the kitchen from the rest of the house that he realized he had company.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"Don't stop on account of me," the blonde man said. He pulled away from the door frame he'd been leaning on, and closed the door softly.  
  
Harry quickly shot a spell at the radio, turning it off, "What are…you doing here so early?"  
  
Draco swaggered over to him, eyeing him like a starving man would eye an all you can eat buffet, "I was…coming…here to clean the place up a bit, but it seems like you were enjoying yourself more then I would have. What are _you_ doing here so early, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Uh…" Harry forgot how to talk as the blonde man stopped inches away from him. His heart was beating so loud that he knew Draco could here it. He shivered, panting as he looked at Draco with hooded eyes.  
  
A single pale hand rested on Harry's hip, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Nodded he leaned into to kiss his dragon but the other pale hand stopped his lips, "Have you got to the bedroom yet?"  
  
The raven haired boy kissed the pale fingers resting on his lips, "Are you kidding? It was the first place I did," he took Draco's middle finger into his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Moaning Draco closed his eyes, the hand he had resting on Harry's hip slipped into the back pocket of Harry's jeans. He squeezed the dark haired boys ass, as he pulled them closer together, "Touch me Harry," he whispered, leaning in kissing on the slightly tanned neck of his lover.  
  
"I plan to Dragon…"

* * *

Pansy cursed under her breath again, as she packed up her, and only her things as two Ministry men stood behind her and watched. She had already gotten in trouble with them twice because she tried to take something that wasn't hers and she was hexed on the spot. They, of course, had to remove the hex from her both times, as she was unable to move.  
  
"You weren't suppose to come until tomorrow morning!"  
  
"The Ministry figured the sooner the better in this case, Ms. Parkinson."  
  
"What? Do you think I'd leave traps for my ex-husband, and kill all his house elves?!"  
  
One of the men nodded, "There was that to take into consideration. You have caused enough hardship for Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
She turned back to her packing trying to remember what things she still had, that were only hers and didn't in some way belong to her husband.  
  
"I will need some money. I don't suppose he left you a vault key?" She asked stalling for time.  
  
The two older men glared at her, before one of them spoke, "We already informed you, Ms. Parkinson, that you will be getting nothing out of this marriage that you didn't come here with. The Malfoy family money and manor, as well as the custody of the two boys has be solely awarded to Mr. Draco Malfoy. The Ministry of Magic will not award child abusers any settlement. If you are in need of some funds, I'm sure the Ministry will gladly help you find a job."  
  
"A _job_?!" she hissed, "I am a pure-blooded witch! I haven't worked a day in my life on anything but school work. I have no working skills! I am a lady not some lowly house elf!"  
  
"Are you done ma'am?" the other mad said in a bored tone. "We were instructed to drop you off that the Parkinson Mansion, since you have no where else to go."  
  
Pansy glared at them both, but when neither of them melted, she grabbed her things and marched out the front door to the awaiting car.  
  
She left her suitcase and trunk in a heap at the back of the car, before opening her own door and sliding into the back seat. After the two men loaded her things in the back of the car, they both got into the front and ignoring the woman completely.  
  
When they finally reached the Parkinson Manor Pansy got out, and stormed up to the front door and knocked loudly. A house elf opened the door and squeaked in terror when he saw her, "Young Lady Mistress come in!"  
  
"Get my father at once you little piece of shit!" she snarled at it.  
  
It popped out of sight and a few moments later Mr. Parkinson was at the door looking at his daughter, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"  
  
"He divorced me!" she yelled as she pushed past him, retreating into the house.  
  
The two men from the Ministry came inside with her things and set them down just inside the door. Without a word to her father, they turned around and headed back down the walk.  
  
"You there!" Mr. Parkinson yelled, coming out of the manor, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Your daughter was found guilty of severe child abuse and endangerment, and out of the kindness of his heart, Mr. Draco Malfoy only demanded that they be divorced and that she get nothing of his estate, and no contact with the children, rather than be giving the Kiss."  
  
The man's face paled in shock, "Severe child abuse and endangerment?"  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy was lucky enough to catch her on a recording sphere beating their 4 year old son while he was out. She also killed the house enough of the house elves that there was no one to take care of him, while Mr. Draco Malfoy was away. Edward Malfoy was almost starved to death, and was in a unhealthy state of unclean when he was found by Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. The boy was too frightened of his mother to say anything, about not being fed or cleaned, afraid that he might be beaten for talking."  
  
The other man watched as his partner walked back down to the car, "Your daughter is very lucky that Mr. Draco Malfoy spared her. The court was in favor of the Kiss. Good day sir."  
  
Mr. Parkinson turned around and went back into the house, slamming the door behind himself. He walked heavily through the manor until came to his daughter's old room and threw the door open, "You BEAT your 4 year old son?! You Merlin forsaken wench! I thought I taught you better!" he slapped her hard across the cheek, before grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her down. "You may stay in this house but I never want to see you again, or you will regret it! You were ALWAYS a shame on this family's good name and this only proves it! You are a wretched worthless piece of SHIT!" With that he left, slamming the door to her bedroom.  
  
Pansy laid curled in a ball on the floor, at the end of her bed in tears, shaking with fear, "I'm sorry daddy. I promise I'll do better, please don't yell. Don't hit me. I'm sorry daddy…"

* * *

After dinner, the Zabini's had a fire lit in the first floor living room, so they could sit together with their little guest, and listen to some quiet music. Blaise entertained Edward by telling him stories he remembered from when he was a boy, while his wife used her wand to create little images of the characters in the stories. They had done this until their listener started to yawn, and doze, missing out on parts of the lengthy tales.  
  
By now, Blaise was smiling from his seat on the couch, next to his wife as they watched a drowsy blonde hair boy's head bob forward only to be pulled back quickly, as he fought to stay awake in the big comfy chair next to the end of their couch.  
  
"I think it's time to go to bed," Nicole whispered, watching Edward finally snuggle up to the back of the chair, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Blaise took that as an unspoken request to put the boy to sleep himself, "Don't you want to help?"  
  
"I'm afraid he'll wake up if he feels a…woman handling him," she looked sadly up at her husband. "I'd love to hold him while he sleeps."  
  
Kissing her on the forehead he nodded, "And I'd love to watch you, but I bet you're right. How could she do that? It was hard enough to believe that Draco's father had beaten him, but this…child is nothing short of an angel."  
  
Edward moaned and shifted, snorting out a breath of air. His face was a relaxed frown, and his blonde locks were falling down onto his face.  
  
Without another word, Blaise got to his feet and picked the sleeping boy up, cuddling him into his chest.  
  
"I'm not 'sleep," Edward said, rolling into Blaise's warm chest.  
  
The man didn't say a word, as he carried him up the stairs, and opened the door to the boy's room. He laid him out on the bed and removed his clothes, slipping on the small pajamas on in their place. Maneuvering the boy around, he managed to slip him under the covers, tucking them in under his chin.  
  
"Good night Edward," Blaise whispered kissing his forehead. Making sure to leave a night-light on so the boy could find the bathroom, or so he wasn't afraid of the dark.  
  
When he made it out back into the hall, his wife was waiting by the door, "So?"  
  
"Sleeping like a log," Blaise smiled, closing the door softly. "Let's get to bed so we can be up before the little sleeping prince. Being there when he wakes up, so he isn't confused, will help I think."  
  
"You're going to make a wonderful father," Nicole whispered looking into her husband's eyes.  
  
They kissed softy, before trailing off hand and hand to their bedroom. 


	9. Falling

Chris awoke to the sound of an alien alarm clock, chiming in rich tones. He sat up and looked around, "Where in the hell am I?"  
  
"We fell asleep," Weber's voice came from the open closet on the other side of the room.  
  
It all came flooding back to him then, how the blonde had clung to him after the brief brush of lips they'd shared. Chris's plan had been to lay with the other boy only until he fell asleep, and then he would return to his own room, but it looked like he'd fallen asleep before the other boy had, "I slept with you all night?"  
  
"Yeah," Weber said coming out of his closet. He was dressed in only a towel and his short hair was damp, "You better leave before Brock wakes up. He'll hate you too, if he thinks-"  
  
"I don't care what he thinks!" Chris snapped, "I'm glad I fell asleep with you, and stayed the whole night."  
  
Weber blushed and looked away, "Would you stop that? You said yourself we can't do this any more."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"You can't just change your mind!" Weber hissed, "Brock will hate you, me and Alex if we do this!"  
  
"Then he can find his own friends. Personally I don't give a damn what Brock Reed thinks. HE doesn't matter to me," Chris's green eyes were dark with feelings.   
  
"And I do?" Weber asked surprised, "I'm a Malfoy and you're a Potter!"  
  
"So?!" Chris yelled, flinging back the blankets, as he slid of out Weber's bed, "We're both boys too! Do you think that matters to me?!"  
  
"It did yesterday!"  
  
"That was different. I didn't know you were being serious," Chris said blushing.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as the blonde fiddled with the edge of his towel, and Chris looked at he shoes.  
  
"I want to try this," Chris said looking up at Weber, "I don't even know if I'm…if I can be with another…boy…"  
  
Weber nodded, not looking up.  
  
"But if I can, I know you'll be the one that will make it work...that I'll make it work for."  
  
"So we'll try," the blonde said, softly. "Can I flirt with you again?"  
  
Chris smiled, "Yes, and you can sit with me at breakfast too."  
  
"I'd like that," Weber looked up and smiled a very small smile.  
  
**Knock-Knock** "Weber! Have you seen Chris? He's not in his room!" Alex called through the door.  
  
"I'm in here, having a word with Web!" Chris called back.  
  
"Well get back into your room! Your alarm is driving me mad!"  
  
"Oops." Chris said glancing over at Weber. He walked over to where the blonde was standing and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, "Wait for me?"  
  
"Sure," Weber mumbled blushing.  
  
Chris walked over to the door and came out coming face to face with Alex, "Ahh! What are you doing?!"  
  
"The question should be what where _you _doing? You're still dressed in your things from yesterday…" Alex, glanced behind him, moving around so he could see behind Chris.  
  
The ebony haired boy grabbed the knob and closed the door, blocking Alex's view, "I fell asleep in my things and woke up early, remembering I had to tell Web something."  
  
"Sure...," the other boy said, looking him over smirking.  
  
Blushing, Chris pushed past him and went into his room, shut off his alarm clock and grabbed some clean clothes, laying them out on his bed before going over to a chair and grabbing his bathrobe off the back. When he turned around Alex was right there, "Alex! Would you stop that?!"  
  
"Would you kiss me?"  
  
Chris blinked in shock, "W-What? Kiss you?!" Chris hissed looking out the still open door to his bedroom, hoping Weber didn't hear that, "What are you on?!"  
  
"Please?" Alex asked sweetly.  
  
"Can you at least tell me why?" Chris asked with wide, confused eyes.  
  
"Well…I'm looking for my mate…" Alex said softly, looking back over his shoulder, "I'm not really totally human, and I was hoping it was you…"  
  
The other boy shook his head. This was just like the things that used to happen to his father only on not such an odd level, "I'm not your 'mate'."  
  
"You don't know that," Alex was almost nose to nose with him. "Don't you like me?"  
  
Chris grimaced and backed away, "Of course I like you Alex, just not in that way."  
  
Alex's face clouded, and his eyes started to water, "What has he got, that I haven't? We're both pale and have light colored hair. We both have weird colored eyes, and-"  
  
"Chris! Hurry up or we're going to be late for breakfast. What's keeping you?" Weber called. "Oh do you want me to put this letter in an envelop for you?"  
  
Frowning at the other boy, he brushed past him and out into the main area, "Sorry I was looking for something. Why don't you get that old yearbook of your father's out and bring it to breakfast? We can look over it while we eat."  
  
Weber smiled at him and nodded, retreating back into his room.  
  
Chris turned around and mouthed, 'Get out of my room!', to the pale boy still inside, who was looking back at him with dimmed golden eyes. He was different again like before, but Chris ignored it and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower.   
  
When he'd finished, he rushed back into his room, and put on his things in record time, grabbing the books he would need for the day out of his trunk.   
  
Weber was waiting for him by the door, bag already over his shoulder, "I saw Zales come out of your room, looking depressed, like when Reed yelled at him yesterday. What's wrong with him and what was in doing in there to begin with?"  
  
Sighing Chris shook his head, "He says he's looking for his 'mate'. He wanted to kiss me, and I told him no."  
  
"That's where I've seen him before!" Weber said. "He's an Elf!"  
  
"Like a house elf?" Chris asked as they passed a few 4th year girls, who talking about clothes and their nail colors, in the main common room.  
  
"No. I believe a muggle wrote a book with them as characters. They have pointed ears, and have excellent hearing and vision. One of the most graceful creatures on the face of the planet, except Veela, who are shape shifting elves with appeal powers," Weber moved over closer to him and took his hand, only it was hidden in the folds of their robes.  
  
Smiling Chris squeezed his hand, "Are you part Veela?"  
  
"Some people think my family has some of Veela blood, running in our veins, but a Malfoy hasn't gone into heat yet, so I don't think so."  
  
They came up the stairs and the first thing they saw was a group of students gathered in the hall before the Great Hall.  
  
"What's going on?" Weber asked.  
  
A tall grey haired boy, turned around, "Someone's fainted! I think it's a Slytherin boy."  
  
Chris rushed forward through the crowd, "Who?"  
  
Weber was right beside him, "Oh Merlin! Alex!" he said as he came out seeing the school nurse levitate him onto a floating stretcher, "Is he alright?"  
  
"Alex?!" Chris said coming up beside Weber, "I just got done talking to him! What's going on?"  
  
The nurse wouldn't answer either of them, as she worked her spells quickly walking away with the floating stretcher beside her.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy," came the Headmistress's voice from behind them, "If you would follow me please."  
  
"We haven't done anything to him!" Chris yelled, turning to face her. "He was fine a minute ago!"  
  
"NOW Mr. Potter!" she said coldly. "The rest of you go back to what you were doing."  
  
She led them down a maze of corridors, until she came to stop in front an extremely ugly looking, stone gargoyle. "Cat Nip," she said and they boys watched as the gargoyle came to live and sprang aside and the wall opened up, revealing a spiraling, curling, staircase that lead up and up into a tower like a cork screw that never stopped turning. She got on the staircase and started to rise, the boys following quickly behind her. They then passed through two great oak doors, into an office, that's walls were covered from floor to ceiling in paintings of pass headmasters and headmistresses, all of which were sleeping.  
  
Once sitting behind her desk she waved a hand and conjured two chairs, "Have a seat."  
  
Weber sat down first. His eyes were blank as well as his face.  
  
"I swear we didn't do anything to him!" Chris said still standing.  
  
McGonagall sighed, "I know you didn't Mr. Potter."  
  
"Then why are we here?" Weber asked, hands folded neatly in his lap.  
  
She looked over the top of her glasses at them, "There has been a rumor going around in this school, that you and Mr. Potter are dating."  
  
Chris's eyes widened in shock, "We've only been here three days, and that's how long we've known each other! How can we be dating?"  
  
"And even if we were, what concern is it of yours?" the blonde boy was still emotionless.  
  
"It is of no concern to me. All I would like to know is if it is true or not."  
  
Weber looked over at Chris who glanced back, trying not to seem nervous, "Yes, I suppose it is true now. We are in the process of experimenting with it, but that is close enough for you I'll wager."  
  
She nodded, become more relaxed, "Then we might be able to save Mr. Zales yet. Do your parents know, especially your fathers?"  
  
"No!" Chris yelled, "Why would I tell my 'father' anything?"  
  
"My father doesn't know yet either. I haven't had time to owl him," Weber said calmly.  
  
"I was going to send my mother a letter though, to let her know that I was interested in another boy…" Chris said quietly.  
  
The Headmistress sighed, "Mr. Potter, I want you to send off that letter to your mother immediately. I will be sending a letter to both of your fathers, calling them here. The four of you need to have a talk," she pressed her lips together in a thin line, "but for right now, as soon as you send that letter off, I would like the both of you to go down to the hospital wing and be with Mr. Zales, at his bedside."  
  
"He's an elf isn't he?" Weber asked, "He's very old to us but to his kind he's only about eleven."  
  
"You are correct Mr. Malfoy. I dare say you've got more wit then your father had, when it comes to quick thinking. Mr. Zales is older much older then I am, in human terms. Most would even consider him a magical creature, and not human at all, but since he was born of a wizard and a witch, he is considered a human."  
  
"That's not possible! That's how the first elves were born, and that hasn't happen since before the time of Merlin!" Weber said, clearly shocked, "There must be some mistake!"  
  
"There is no mistake. His parents have been dead for many, many years. He's been in the care of his kind, since. We were worried that if he were to come around humans again, he would have a reaction to the different type of magic he would be forced to be around, but his kind wanted him to be a wizard, like he was meant to be."  
  
"He didn't seem to be sick to me," Chris said.  
  
"Mr. Zales did seem to be fine until yesterday morning. Tell me. Did something happen in your dormitories?"  
  
"Alex and Brock Reed got into a fight, Headmistress, and the night before too," Weber sighed, picking at the hem of his sleeve.  
  
"Over what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Alex is…he likes other boys, and Brock doesn't go for those sort of people," Chris said weakly.  
  
"I take it he doesn't know about the two of you?"  
  
"He thinks we're joking," Weber smirked.  
  
She nodded, understanding, "You may go now. Send that letter off and then go to Mr. Zales's side. Your fathers should be here later today or tomorrow morning. And don't worry about attending classes. I will excuse you both for as long as needed."

* * *

Victoria smiled as she thumbed through an old photo album, Harry had brought her weeks before. Most of the pictures were of their wedding day, which had happened not long after they met. It had been to save his life. He was so broken when she found him, that he'd made her promise she would never tell anyone about the day they met.   
  
Instead, they'd created a sort of romantic story about him being all alone, crying in a coffee shop. She came along and heard him sobbing and had asked what was the matter and when he'd looked up she had been shocked to find it was _Harry Potter_ of all people.   
  
After talking with him for hours on end, until the coffee shop closed, she invited him over to her house, and they had ended up making love and falling 'in love.'  
  
In reality she found him in an abandoned building, in a pool of his own blood, holding a razor blade to his other wrist. She had seen his car and thought something was odd about a nice vehicle being around a dump like that. It wasn't until after she'd healed him, being a medi-witch herself, and cleaned him up that she realized who he was.   
  
He was nothing more then skin and bones, his hair was matted and eyes were no better then dead things. She kept him at her house for weeks, trying to get some life back into him, or at least get him to tell her why he felt he needed to die.   
  
When he did finally tell her, she offered herself up as a replacement for Draco, knowing that she would never be loved totally in the way people dreamed of. She promised children and all the love she could give, and he took it.  
  
"Mrs. Potter you have a letter," a nurse said as she came in.  
  
Victoria wiped her eyes and smiled, "From who?"  
  
"Your son."  
  
Thanking the nurse she took the letter and opened it,  
  
_ Dear Mother,  
  
I made it into Slytherin house just like I wanted to! Sandy is in Gryffindor, which I'm glad for. She was getting very annoying with all that talk of marriage. Today she came up to me, and wanted to sit with me in potions, but my other friends wouldn't let her because she's a Gryffindor. In short they made her cry and Professor Snape took almost took off some of Gryffindor's house points. Father was right about him favoring Slytherin, but he seems to like me, and doesn't hold a grudge against me because of Father.  
  
I've also made some new friends too, one of which father no doubt will be unpleased about. His name is Weber Malfoy. Have you heard of him? He says that father and his father used to be enemies. He's actually really nice though and I enjoy his company, not because it would anger father but because he has my sense of humor and he likes many of the thing I do, not only that but he's in Slytherin too. I have other friends too, like Jaden Piers who happens to be the Minister of Magic's daughter, and Alexander Zales who acts like he should belong in Hufflepuff, but he ended up in Slytherin.  
  
Last off all, because it's only my second day, I wanted to ask you if you would be mad…if I were…gay. I've been having these weird feelings for someone I met on the train. I know I'm only 11 but I don't feel like this is a one time thing.  
  
Love,  
  
Christopher  
_  
She put down the letter in mild shock. Surely her only son couldn't be in love with the son of the man her husband was in love with? Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and a quill.  
  
_Dear Christopher,  
  
I'm so glad that you were put in the house you've always wanted to be in, even if you only want to be in that house because your father hated it. It's good to hear about Sandy being put in Gryffindor as well, but I really do think you need to go talk to her about you can't be friends. I love the girl, but sometimes she can be as clueless as her father.  
  
So you met a Malfoy did you? I'm glad to hear you're getting along with him, because it was said that they are a stuck-up family. About your father and his being enemies, there is more to that then it seems, but I think it would be best if you asked your father about that.  
  
Christopher, my beautiful son, it would not matter to me if you were in love with a ghost. If it makes you happy then I am happy, I would suggest you talk to your father about his relationship with Weber's before you start anything. You might want to reconsider after what he tells you, and I'm not saying this because I don't want you to love him, there is just something that you both should know before you get into anything with him.  
  
Love and Waiting for the Next,  
  
Mother  
_  
She pulled an envelope from the table at her side and slipped the parchment inside.  
  
"Nurse?"   
  
At once a woman came in quickly, looking worried, "Is something the matter, Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"No! I just need you to Owl this to my son," she handed the letter to the nurse who gave her a rare smile.  
  
"What house?"  
  
"Slytherin, just like he wanted, and you'll never believe who he became friends with. Out of _all_ the first years."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy's son," she said shaking her head.  
  
The nurse looked shocked, "You're kidding! After the way him and your husband fought? We heard about it all the way here, the way those two used to get into such fights. Are you sure it's the right Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, my son says that the young Malfoy boy brought it up in the first place."  
  
The nurse shook her head as she left, "Well will wonders never cease?"

* * *

Draco kissed Harry's forehead while he slept. He'd missed this more then he could ever imagine, being snuggled up to the raven haired man as the sun came up and turned his skin golden.   
  
Soon two emerald eyes came open slowly, and a smile spread across his lips, "Mmm, Good morning."  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like this?"  
  
"Naked? Hundreds of times in the last two days, Mr. Malfoy. Are you getting forgetful?"  
  
True this was only their second morning together at the cabin, but still, "No. I just want to make sure you remember. I won't be able to live without you after this you know. Not again. Never again," Draco whispered, running a hand through Harry's dark locks.  
  
Harry kissed him on the lips, bring his own hand into Draco's hair, fisting it as he moaned into the pale man's mouth. When he pulled away his eyes were darkened with want, "I could never forget, and I wouldn't let you live without me, ever again."  
  
Draco kissed him this time, rolling them both over so he was on his back, and Harry was laying over him, "I believe it is your turn," he said, running a hand over the other man's hip, and pulled his hand from the raven locks to run it up and down his muscled arm, which was connected to the hand still buried in his own hair.  
  
"But I don't want to cook breakfast!" Harry whined, a knowing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Potter, don't make me-"  
  
**TapTapTap**   
  
Harry turned his head toward the window, squinting, "Is that an owl?"  
  
"I don't care!" Draco arched up, causing himself and Harry to hiss, "It can wait!"  
  
Nodding Harry lowered his head to the blonde's neck, leaving a trail of kisses, leading up to behind his ear.  
  
**TAPTAPTAP** **Crack**  
  
"Bloody owl just cracked the window!" Harry said kissing Draco one more time before getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers off floor. He slipped them on and then opened the window. Instead of just one owl, two flew in and dropped letters. One fell onto Draco's chest and the other dropped into Harry's hands. Before Harry could close the window, both were gone.  
  
"Those looked like Hogwarts owls," Draco said rubbing his face, and picking up the letter from his chest.  
  
Harry closed the window and went to the bedside table for his glasses, "Our sons have done something to each other I bet."  
  
Snorting in laughter Draco broke the seal of his letter,  
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Your presence is requested at Hogwarts, on matters dealing with your son Weber, and Mr. Christopher Potter. Please come to the school as soon as possible. It is very urgent.  
  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
_  
"You're right. Looks like they've managed to get into a fight. Do you think it's as good as the ones we used to get into?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "I hope not. We almost killed each other a couple of times. It's only their third day, so it can't be that bad."  
  
"Bad enough that McGonagall has to speak with us!" the blond said smirking. "I bet they put each other in the hospital and she's going to yell at us both for being bad examples."  
  
"Well she can't because I didn't even mention you or the name Malfoy to him ever. Chris hates me, and likes whatever I don't. It's like living with a miniature version of you, when we were younger, that looks like me."  
  
Draco frowned, "I don't think I spoke of you much to my son either. Hurt too much I suppose. I certainly didn't tell him to hate your son. I wonder what house yours is in?"  
  
"Slytherin," Harry said smirking. "I know it."  
  
"Really? I bet he's in Gryffindor," Draco smiled, "I bet he just hates it too. Being in the same house you were."  
  
"What about yours? Slytherin and no question?"   
  
"I hope not. I was hoping for Gryffindor. Break tradition you know."  
  
Harry started to laugh, causing Draco to frown.  
  
"What? You don't think a Malfoy can be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Not in a million years," Harry gasped out.  
  
"Some would say that about a Potter being in Slytherin. You killed 'Him'! It's not possible for your line to be evil."  
  
Harry ripped the seal on his letter, making sure it said the same thing as Draco's, "'Not all Slytherins are evil.' I believe someone told me that once."  
  
"That was me you fool and it's true they're not, but-"  
  
"Christopher is in Slytherin house and so is yours," Harry said getting to his feet and going into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"If they were in the same house they wouldn't be fighting!"  
  
Harry peaked out of the bathroom, "Who said they HAD to be fighting? Maybe they think one of them has had a spell put on them because they're getting along."  
  
Draco glared at him and realized Harry could be right, and he glared even more when the other man's look became smug before disappearing into the bathroom again, "I'm not done talking to you Potter!" Draco stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
"Good," Harry said grabbing Draco as he came through the door, "because it was going to get rather lonely in here all by myself." Harry shut the door, smirking evilly at the blonde man who looked pleasantly shocked. 


	10. Troubles

A/N: I would just like to thank my reviewers for the wonderful reviews! You make writing this even more fun than it is to start with, even the ones of you who don't like me or my story smirks. (Which btw I do write more then _just_ Harry Potter fics. Harry Potter is just the one I choose to put out first...because...well...it's better.)  
I would like to give a specail thanks to **sliverflames03**, who has helped me know what I need to focus on, and made me realize that someone is actuallly other there reading this, and likes it a lot.  
:)

Now Enjoy!

* * *

Weber smiled as Chris came into the Hospital Wing. The ebony haired boy had asked his boyfriend to wait there while he went to give the letter to his mother to a school owl, "You could have used my owl instead of one of the school's. Blade is much faster then they are."  
  
"Blade would have also tried to eat me alive, no doubt because I'm a Potter. I'm not going to get my hand cut up over a stupid letter," Chris said back. His mood had changed since he learned his father was going to be coming to Hogwarts, and it wasn't a change for the better.  
  
Realizing this, Weber pulled Chris down into his lap as soon as he came close enough. Alex was in the bed next to them looking very pale, almost grayish and his forehead had a shine of sweat on it. Occasionally he would moan and shiver as if he had a high fever, but his skin was cool to the touch. Cooler then he should have been.  
  
"Don't worry about your father Chris. Most likely when our fathers get here and see each other, they'll get into a fight and completely forget about us," Weber wrapped an arm around Chris's waist, "And besides, we need to be here for Zales. He looks as if he could die any moment."  
  
"Could he?" Chris asked, turning his attention to the said boy.   
  
Weber looked thoughtful, "I…don't know. Elves have mates like Veela…but I always thought that they had to be found later in an Elf's life."  
  
The nurse came over, just then, barely glancing at the two young boys. She ran a dry cloth over Alex's damp forehead, "There is a very good chance he could die. He needs to go back to his own kind, or something with elvish magic radiating from it." She was a younger looking women who seemed to be very stern and not someone you should take lightly. "The Headmistress thinks that you two will keep him alive, while we try to contact the Wood were his caretakers reside."  
  
"Us?" Weber asked surprised, "Our magic should be just as foul to him as anyone else's."  
  
She looked over them both in a calculating manner, "You two are bonding. Instead of emitting magic, you're taking each other's in, as well as the magic that's around you. For Mr. Zales, you're acting as a crude filter."  
  
"Bonding?!" Chris looked at Weber, "We just met! That's permanent!"  
  
Letting a small smile come to her lips, the nurse looked him in the eyes, "Mr. Potter, anyone that you meet with, you form a bond to. The 'Bonding' you are thinking of seals the magic of a one chosen, close to you forever, unlike normal bonding that goes on between everyone else that can fade over time."  
  
"Oh. So why can't someone else sit here then? Sounds like lots of people are 'bonding' all the time," Chris recovered, glad in a way that everything wasn't happening as fast as he thought it was.  
  
"No with this level of magic between them. _I_ can feel the magic being pulled around the two of you. Not many times in the history of bonds has a couple had this much magic pull and even fewer of them ended up not 'Sealing the Bond'. In fact I can only think of one couple that didn't bond."  
  
Weber glared at her, "You're saying that we're going to get married?"  
  
Alex moaned, his golden eyes were open, "I must go back. I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"We can't take you back, Mr. Zales you know that, and you are too weak yourself to get there," the nurse said, turning her attention away from the other two boys. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's bonding should keep you alive, until-"  
  
"Until one of my kin can take me back? Do you even realize how far away I live? Even with the bond they have…I'll never make it and you know it! That's why you wanted me to become an Animagus, so I could get back home quickly if I needed to. The only reason they would get to learn is because you knew they would act as a filter if I didn't learn in time."  
  
Chris looked skeptical, "We really _were_ going to illegally learn our Animagus froms?"  
  
"Of course you idiot," Weber said lovingly, "A Malfoy is never wrong."  
  
"Alright that is enough chatter! Mr. Zales needs his rest, and if I have to I'll drug the two of you so you don't bother him, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Madam," Christopher and Weber said, in unison, monotone voices.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and looked around carefully. He knew he wasn't at home, because everything smelled funny, and there was a woman standing at the end of his bed. He frowned, slowly snuggling down under the covers so he was better hidden from her, with only the top of his head and eyes peering over the edge.  
  
"Edward? It's me Nicole. It's alright," she said softly, stepping over to the side of the bed, "I'm here to help you get dressed." She reached down, to pulled back the covers but the blond boy flinched away, his eyes going wide. "No no! I'm not going to hurt you I swear," Nicole said quickly.  
  
"Daddy?" his voice cracked and his eyes looked like they were starting to get watery.  
  
"He's not here honey," she said sadly backing up. "Would you rather have Blaise dress you?"  
  
The little boy said nothing, and only continued to look at her as if she were something dangerous and deadly.  
  
Sighing Nicole, left the room and went to the dinning room, "Blaise…He's scared of me. He won't even let me near him."  
  
Putting down his newspaper and coffee, the man went to his wife, kissing her on the corner of her mouth, "It's alright Nicy. We'll work with him today, and see if we can't get him used to you. He just needs for you to touch him, and not hurt him. He'll come around." He left his wife in the dinning room and made his way to Edward's bedroom.   
  
When he got there, the bathroom light was on and the boy's bed was empty, "Edward?" 

He walked toward the bathroom door and smiled when he heard tinkling noises from the other side. Deciding it was best to leave him alone, Blaise went to the little boy's trunk and pulled out some clothes for him to wear. He noticed in among the clothes, was a stuffed dragon. It seemed to be the only toy Edward had brought with him, which was unusual for a child. Most likely Draco had been the one to buy it for him, and since the boy obviously was very attached to his father, it was only natural that he bring it. Even so, Blaise knew when the saw something that was well taken care of and not just loved. By the look of the stuffed creature, Edward had only held it when he needed to, and the rest of the time, he kept it somewhere safe, from his mother most likely, because it looked almost brand new. Shaking his head, Blaise put the dragon next to the pillows on the newly made bed (thanks to some quick house elf magic), so it would be there when Edward went to sleep later that night.  
  
The man turned when he heard the bathroom door come open, and he was almost shocked when he saw an almost mirror image of Draco in the little boy as he came toward him.  
  
"Hello," Edward said, looking up at him, not at all scared.  
  
"Hello. Do you need help getting dressed?"  
  
Edward nodded, holding up his arms, and closing his eyes.  
  
Blaise smiled, "Have you ever dressed yourself before?"  
  
"Not allowed to."  
  
"Well you're allowed to here," the man said kneeling down beside him with a shirt in hand.  
  
"Really?" He slyly opened one of his eyes, wincing preparing to be hit. When nothing happen, he opened the other eye and relaxed a little. "How?" He carefully asked.  
  
"First," Blaise said, undoing one of the buttons on the front of Edward's pajama top, "you have to take the old things off like this. You try."  
  
Easily Edward undid the next button down, looking up at Blaise.  
  
"Yes that's right. Now undo the rest of them and then pull the top off."  
  
Mean while, Nicole was watching the both of them, unseen from behind the mostly shut door, leading out into the hall. She'd never seen anything quite as magical and disturbing at the same time. Her husband was a turning out to be an ok teacher, and little Edward was adorably cute as always, but the fact that a four year old had never even 'tried' to dress himself before, was unsettling.  
  
She continued to watch silently, smiling when either her husband or the little blonde boy did something usually cute, but her earlier thoughts still weighed heavy on her mind. It was a very rude awaking to how cruel and unusual the world really was, even for a boy of four.  
  
"Nicole!"  
  
She shook her head and weighted a few moments before opening the door, "Yes Blaise?"  
  
"I thought that after breakfast we could start to teach Edward how to fly on his training broom. We could go out into the gardens and charm the fence to keep the broom in…" he looked hopeful, and Edward was looking at her subtly biting his bottom lip.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. A cushioning spell for the ground too, I hope," she said looking at her husband.  
  
"Of course!" Blaise kneeled down so he was eye level with Edward, "See? She's nice. I bet she'll even let you wear one of those little robes like your brother has, while you fly."  
  
Edward's eyes lit up, "Can I?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Nicole said, "I'll even put that 'real' Hogwarts patch on it, like I promised, so it's even more like your brother's. Which house would you like to be in?"  
  
He looked at her, sizing her up, glancing at Blaise too. Obviously he was going to say something that was going to test their friendliness, "Gryffindor."  
  
Both Blaise and Nicole _were_ surprised, "Gryffindor? You don't want to be in Slytherin like your daddy was?" Nicole asked, remembering that her husband had been in Slytherin with Draco, and unfortunately Pansy as well.  
  
"Mommy was in Slytherin," Edward's voice was cold and even, and his words had a finality to them that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but sheer hate.  
  
"Right," Blaise said nervously, unused to the blonde haired boy's Malfoyish side, which until now and a few moments go, when he came out of the bathroom, he'd never shown, "Gryffindor it is then."

* * *

Victoria laid back into her pillows weakly. She knew she wasn't going to last until Christmas, no matter what the Healers, her husband, or anyone else said.   
  
This was how it had started out, with her getting weaker and weaker, until she had to be carried to St. Mungo's. The disease she had was so simple, yet no one could find a why to cure it. It was only found in witches and wizards, because it literately sucked the all magic from a person's body, turning them into something far worse than a squib.   
  
All things, even muggles and squibs, have a little magic, that reacts with other magic cast at them, making spells and potions work. Since Victoria had no magic of her own left in her body anymore, nothing magical could treat her. Muggle medicines had bought her some time, but now the disease had started eating _her_ since it was out of magic to feast on.  
  
"Mrs. Potter are you feeling alright?" a nurse said coming in, "You chart is says you're starting to get weak again. Do you want me to notify your husband?"  
  
"I'm fine really. I'm dieing, and getting weaker is part of the process," she said softly, smiling with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"But Mrs.-"  
  
"If I start to get any worse you have my permission to get Harry, but please don't bother him for this. I'm not going any where for a while. My daughters and son don't need to become upset over their mother feeling a little more tired."  
  
The nurse looked like she wanted to say this _was_ something for family to be upset about, but she held her tongue, "At least try and get some rest. Your daughters owled this morning and said that some friends were bringing them down to visit for an hour or so later this afternoon."  
  
Victoria smiled, "Alright, Alright. I'm resting."  
  
Shaking her head the nurse closed the door, mumbling to herself about how people in the medical field make horrible patients.  
  
Settling herself in, Victoria let out a troubled sigh knowing it was only going to get worse as time went on. She didn't want to be weak in front of her children. That wasn't how she wanted them to remember her.  
  
"Oh Chris," she mumbled before slowly falling asleep, "How will you take it when your father marries the father of your boyfriend?"

* * *

Harry smiled as he attempted to tie his tie in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, but found it rather difficult with Draco clasped to his back, kissing the sides and nape of his neck, "Draco you're in the way," he scolded trying to move so he would be able to pay better attention. He'd already had to undo the damn thing 3 times.  
  
"Your _clothes_ are in the way Harry, but I'm not complaining…much," his pale hands hand managed to get into Harry's robes, and were presently very close to getting the raven haired man's belt undone…again.  
  
"You know how McGonagall is about being late," Harry finally managed to get the tie tied right, and he smirked proudly, before realizing that Draco was about to undress him from the waist down for the second time since he'd gotten dressed, "Stop that!" He pulled the blonde's hands from his belt and fixed it back into place.  
  
Draco pouted, "She said we didn't have to be there until tomorrow morning. Come on, let's go back to the bed so I can take this silly thing off you." His fingers were wrapped up in Harry's tie.  
  
"You bought me this 'silly thing' for Christmas the year before your left, and you can take my tie off any time Dragon. We have to go to the school," Harry placed a kiss on Draco's forehead has he pulled away from him and went out into the living room.  
  
"You…kept it? That was over 15 years ago! It looks brand new," Following him out into the living room, Draco found himself almost crying at the sheer sincerity of keeping a stupid tie all that time.  
  
Harry blushed, "Yes well…I've only worn it twice. Christmas Day when you gave it to me, and now. It was one of the few things I still had, that only stood for good memories of you." The first hints of tears were clearly seen in his emerald orbs.  
  
"Oh Harry," the blonde whispered coming over to him. He leaned in and kissed him passionately, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands softly. Half formed tears in Harry's eyes were squeezed out of his tightly closed eyes, making his lashes all wet and spiky, as he slipped a hand over the side of Draco's neck  
  
"I miss you so much, even though we're here," the blonde whispered against Harry's lips, not having the strength or will pull any farther away. "I feel like it's never going to be enough, no matter how many times we-"  
  
Harry silenced him with a needy kiss, backing Draco into the pole he had caught the raven haired man dancing around the night before. The fingers of his free hand worked at the clasps of Draco's robe, trying to get at some more skin. Meeting be damned, they needed this.  
  
Not one to be out done, Draco removed one of his hands from Harry's face and slipped it back into his robes, going once again for the belt, "Third time's the charm."  
  
Ignoring the obvious muggle saying, the dark haired man smiled triumphantly finally getting into his lover's silky, dark blue dress robes. His hand quickly pushed apart the buttons of the light cream colored dress shirt underneath, coming in contact with his lover's pale smooth chest.  
  
Draco leaned into the touch, swallowing hard, pulling Harry closer to him by tugging on the ends of the other man's now loosened belt with both hands. He stiffened when their erections pressed into each other, "That's not your wand Mr. Potter," the blonde's voice was coy, and looking at Harry through his lashes, only amplified the effect.  
  
"No," Harry's voice was hushed and deepened by his state of arousal.  
  
Transferring the grip on Harry's belt to one hand, Draco squeezed the other between the two of them, creating a little more heat then intended for them both, before cupping Harry's hardness through his dress pants, "Thought it was a little big…"  
  
"Jealous Mr. Malfoy?" If only Harry knew what he was doing to the blonde by talking in that voice, but by the look in his eyes it was obvious he know _exactly_ what he was doing.  
  
"Only if I don't get to see it do some…magic," Draco's cool silvery eyes were hooded, as he smirked, moving his pale fingers in a slow, light pace.  
  
Raising one of his eyebrows, Harry leaned in making his lover's fingers brush himself as well as the raven haired man, "It already has Dragon," he glanced down shifting his hips a bit, causing Draco to bite his lip, trying to hold in a breathy moan, "but I'm sure with proper…handling…it can do some more." 


	11. Emotions That Burn

A/N: I would just like to once again thank my reviewers, even if they are very few (frowns). The less reviews I get, the longer it seems to be taking me to get chapters added...so if you want me to update faster...(smirks and shrugges)...it's up to you. I don't even care if you just review and just say you're reading, just say something. I'm nice...and I don't bite...much...

I would like to warn all of my readers now that this is, at least to me, a very sad chapter (I cried during some parts when I was writing it ok?!), of course that could be because it's my world and I get into it more then you might...but I just wanted you to know.

On a lighter note, I'm really thinking about continuing on with this story, into the boy's second year, and maybe their other years as well. I guess that all depends on you people. Also I would like add, that if you have any questions feel free to ask me.

Any why, on to the story!

* * *

Edward glared at the training broom that was floating about a foot off the ground in front of him. His pale forehead had smudge of dirt just above his right eyebrow and his cheeks were the healthy pink color one expected a child to have while they played and ran about. The black robe he was wearing had come undone and it was falling down his shoulder, revealing his the dress shirt underneath, which was now decorated with small grass stains.  
  
"I can't do it," he mumbled still glaring at the broom.   
  
Blaise, who was standing just behind him, went to his side and kneeled down, "Of course you can, or you will," he said quickly, as the boy glanced at him, glare intensifying. It was uncanny how much he looked like Draco when he did that.  
  
"When?" Edward demanded.  
  
"Soon! It's only your first day! Even you dad didn't learn to ride a broom, as well as he does, in _one_ day. The only person that ever did that was-" Blaise stopped. What if Draco didn't want Edward knowing much about Harry?  
  
Edward frowned, "Who?"  
  
"Uh…no one important. I don't know if you've even-"   
  
"Tell me!" the boy crossed his arms and set his jaw. His eyes were blazing with furry.  
  
Blaise was shocked at first, and then he started to get a little angry, "Edward! You don't need to be rude!"  
  
He must have said it a little harsher then he'd meant to because at once the young blonde's brownish grey eyes started to brim with tears. He made himself seem as small as he could, stepping away from the man slowly, "S-s-sorry I'm rich-head," his head was bowed.  
  
"Edward…I didn't mean to-" but before he could finish, the little boy bolted into the house, past Nicole who was coming out to tell them lunch was ready.  
  
"Oh!" She said as the blonde little boy ran into her, on his way past. He seemed to speed up at her cry of shock, and was gone before she could even say his name, "Honey? What happened? Why is he in such a hurry? Does he have to go to the bath-"  
  
He shook his head, "No!" Flustered he ran his hands through his hair, "I accidentally yelled at him."  
  
"You what?! That boy does not need _you_ to yell at him too! Not after what he's been through his whole life." Her hands were on her hips and there was a scowl on her face.  
  
"I know! His tone was a little rude and I told him he didn't need to speak to me that way and then he looked like he was about to cry and said he was sorry for being 'rich-head'. I tried to tell him that I didn't mean to say it like that but he bolted…"  
  
Nicole's frown softened, "Well now he's going to be scared of us both."  
  
"Maybe not," he said looking at her. "You can at least go try to talk to him. If he won't listen, then I guess we'll just have to bring some food up to his room and wait for Draco to come tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, going back into the house, leaving Blaise outside to be mad at himself. Getting to the little one's room she knocked softly, "Edward?"   
  
When no answer came she pressed her ear against the door and listened. Faint crying and coughing came from inside the room. Going against her feelings to leave him alone, Nicole opened the door and stood just inside the doorway, "Edward?"  
  
The crying stopped and there was some rustling just on the other side of the four poster bed that sounded like sheets being moved about and lifted. She went around and was shocked to find that the little boy wasn't there, "Sweetheart? I'm not mad at you, and neither is Blaise."  
  
The sheets along the bottom of the bed moved, showing a brief glimpse of a shoe.  
  
Smiling fleetingly, she gently got down on her stomach and pulled up the blankets, "Why are you under here?"  
  
"Safer if I hide. No one has time to look for me," he whispered. He was clutching onto a stuffed dragon as if his life depended on it.   
  
She nodded understanding, "Well that's true. You are safer under there, because no one can reach you." She wasn't about to tell him that she simply could levitate the bed and then grab him. "But you're wrong about no one having time to look for you, at least here. People who care, make time to look for others."  
  
The little blonde said nothing. He only continued to stare at her, holding his dragon close.  
  
"Blaise didn't mean to yell," she tried, hoping that he'd at least relax.  
  
"He thinks I'm rich-head," Edward's eyes were getting watery again.  
  
"No, no!" Nicole soothed, "He thinks you're sweet, and beautiful. The only reason he raised his voice was because you hurt _his_ feelings by using that tone with him."  
  
Edward looked confused, "Is he sad?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, he's very sad. He could be crying in the garden at this very moment, because he's afraid he hurt your feelings and that you don't like him any more."  
  
"Really?" he looked doubtful, but at the same time, a little guilty too.  
  
Nicole nodded, "Oh yes. He thinks the world of you, and he'd hate to lose you. The same goes for me. I don't like to see you sad, or scared."  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, looking ashamed.  
  
"It's alright. You didn't know you meant so much to us," she smiled at him, hoping he'd smile back. When he didn't she sighed, "Can you come out?"  
  
"No," he said shaking his head fearfully.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Scared."  
  
Nicole closed her eyes sadly, "I understand. I won't make you come out, and neither will Blaise. I'll bring your lunch up and set it on the table over there," she pointed toward the area that was full of toys. "We won't bother you any more, alright?"  
  
Edward nodded, looking at her oddly.  
  
"But if you want to, you can come down later and talk to us alright? I'll come to give you your supper and check on you before we go to bed to make sure you're alright, if you haven't come down," she brushed some of her hair back from her face, before she let the sheets drop back into place. She got to her feet and left the room, heading back to the garden.  
  
"How is he?" Blaise asked wiping both of his cheeks with a hand, trying his best to sound like he hadn't been crying.  
  
"He's not coming down. In fact…he's hiding out under his bed."  
  
"Did you tell him I was sorry?"  
  
She nodded, "He feels bad about upsetting you, but he's scared that one or both of us are going to beat him. I told him I was going to bring his food up and leave it for him to eat if he doesn't come down."  
  
"God…" Blaise ran another hand through his hair, "I should go up and make sure he has his dragon to cuddle with. I think his dad gave it to him."  
  
"He already has it under the bed with him. I saw it when I looked under there to talk to him," she reached up and touched his cheek, "It will be alright. Draco will be coming by to check up on him. He'll convince him to come back out and talk with us."  
  
Blaise shook he head, "Yeah…if he doesn't kill me for upsetting Edward first! You know how much he loves that kid!"

* * *

"Mommy!" Jenna and Sara both yelled, coming into Victoria's room like a small hurricane, "Did you miss us?"  
  
Victoria opened her eyes and smiled, "Oh yes! Who brought you down?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Parker! They're waiting for us back in the muggle part of town," Jenna said, climbing into a chair.  
  
"Yeah, they couldn't come with us since Mr. Parker's sister isn't with them," Sara sat down, in a more lady-like fashion in the other chair.  
  
"You came here all by yourselves?!"  
  
"There was a nurse waiting to take us back here," Jenna said brightly. "The one that's always out at that desk when we come to see you. She's one that gives us the candy all the time."  
  
"Yeah! She owled and told us she'd be waiting to take us here, as soon as she found out we were coming. That way Mr. Parker didn't have to bother his sister just to walk us here," Sara finished looking pleased with herself.  
  
Victoria on the other hand wasn't as happy, "You girls have been a lot of trouble, to a lot of people it sounds like."   
  
Both girls bowed their heads, "We just wanted to come see you!" Jenna complained.  
  
"You both saw me just the other day."  
  
Sara frowned, "Don't you want to see us mommy?"  
  
"Of course I do," Victoria said softening a little, "but you don't need to come and see me all the time, especially when you're in the care of other people. When it's with your father, that's different. He's used to coming down here every other night, but other people have very busy lives."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Parker wanted to bring us here!" Jenna said angrily, "If you didn't want us here you should have said so!"  
  
The woman's eyes widened, "Jenna Ann!"  
  
"She's right! If you don't love us anymore, then we won't come see you! Then we won't be a bother to you or anyone else!" Sara slid out of her chair and onto the floor.  
  
Jenna jumped down after her.  
  
Victoria sighed, "Girls wait!"  
  
Both of them stopped, and Jenna sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Come back."  
  
Sara went back over to the bedside and looked at her, but Jenna didn't move.  
  
"Mommy isn't feeling well today, and I'm afraid I'm not going…to start feeling better again. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"But…Daddy said…" Sara swallowed, hard.  
  
"You can't go!" Jenna said crying, her back still to her.  
  
Victoria took a deep breath, "Honey, there's nothing I, or anyone else can do to stop it. We've told you this. You…both of you, are going to have to be strong little girls, for me alright? For me and daddy."  
  
"Who's going to read us stories and take care of us when daddy's at work?" Sara asked, crying now too.  
  
"Well…your daddy is looking for someone to take over looking after you," she said carefully.  
  
"I don't want another mommy!" Jenna yelled, turning to face her mother.  
  
Her twin didn't want one either, "Hanna says that daddies always get new mommies when they're tried of the old ones. That's what her daddy does! That's what daddy's doing now. He doesn't want you any more so he's letting you die!"  
  
She reached over the edge of the bed and cupped the back of Sara's head , "He's not getting you another mommy. I think your father was looking at getting you another…daddy."  
  
Both of the girls frowned and blinked confused, tears still rolling down their faces, "He wants us to have two daddies?" Jenna came over and grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table, next to her mother's bed.  
  
"Yes…something like that," she whispered. "He knows no woman could ever replace me as your mother, and he doesn't want you to think that's what they would be. Your father loves this man very much. In fact, he loved this man before he met and loved me."  
  
Sara shook her head, "Why did he marry you then?"  
  
Victoria sighed, knowing this had be coming, "You father married me because…he thought the other person, man, was dead. When he found out he wasn't, I was already pregnant with your brother, and your father loved me too much to leave me or your brother."  
  
"He's leaving you now!" Jenna said going over to a window.  
  
"When I first met your father he was very weak, in fact, he was almost dead," she whispered softly. "I married him to save his life, and I ended up falling in love with him, but your father…he never really loved me as much as I loved him. His heart already belonged to someone else."  
  
"Do you know who this…man is?" Sara asked, trying to be strong, or at least look like she was.  
  
"I know of him, yes, and you two might have heard of him, but I will not tell you who he is. I'm not even sure if he and your father will…still be able to love each other. It has been a very long time since they were allowed to love each other."  
  
Jenna walked back over to her mother's bed, and took her hand, "I'll…be strong for you mommy. I'll try to get along with whoever daddy likes, even if it ends up being another lady."  
  
Victoria leaned forward and kiss her on the forehead, "Thank you, Jenna."  
  
"Me too," Sara whispered.  
  
Leaning over to the other side of the be Victoria kissed her too, "Thank you too, Sara." She laid back down and closed her eyes, "Sugars? Can you do something else for mommy?"  
  
"What?" both girls asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to get very sick after a while, and I don't want you to see me like that, because it will only upset you. If you come to visit sometime, and I tell you that this is the last time you can see me, I want you to not complain," she took a deep breath and steadied her words, "and I want you to say your good byes to me then, alright?"  
  
"Mommy…" Jenna leaned over the railing of the bed and hugged her mom about the waist, small tears rolling off her cheeks and onto Victoria's hospital gown.  
  
"We want to see you every time we can," Sara said leaning in to hug her too.  
  
"I know, Honey, I know, but you are very young, and you don't need those kinds of memories of me. Promise me you won't come see me after I tell you not to anymore."  
  
After a few moments of silent hugging, both girls pulled away and nodded, "We promise."  
  
"Just don't leave too soon, alright?" Jenna said hugging her again.  
  
Victoria nodded, "I'll try my best, you have my word."

* * *

Draco smirked down at Harry, "You know…at this rate we'll never get to Hogwarts."  
  
The raven haired sighed softly, smiling, "I know."  
  
"And McGonagall will eat us alive as soon as we do make it," the blonde man added, rubbing his nose against Harry's.  
  
"You know I've been thinking about that. How do you think we should…act, around each other?"  
  
The blonde's smirk became wicked, "Do you think she knows about…us? Did she ever know we were…"  
  
Harry thought about that, "I think she knew we were together before, but that's because Dumbledore knew, or rather had to know. Not many people know about now though."  
  
"Pansy does," Draco frowned, "and by now she's owled Sev, and told him I've divorced her, and maybe about you too. She always thought he was on her side, stupid wench. Sev's probably told Weber that I've divorced his mother, to protect him, but even if he did know about us, he wouldn't mention it to my son. I highly doubt he'd even tell McGonagall unless it was on a need to know bases."  
  
"My wife knows, but she would only tell Chris if he outright asked if I was seeing someone named Draco Malfoy, besides that she has no one else to tell but the nurses and our girls, but I don't know why she would," Harry said running a hand into Draco's soft pale locks.  
  
Silver eyes flashed in amusement, "Then we'll act as if we are still the bitter enemies we once were. Come on! The students will be going to one of their last classes of the day."  
  
Thirty minutes later a freshly showered and dressed, Draco Malfoy apparated into Hogsmead. He glanced about in a disdainful way, grimacing when his eyes landed on something that was below the normal 'Malfoy Standard'.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde man turned and saw a young lady dressed in black robes with little tiny stars all over them, "There is a carriage just over here waiting to take you to the school."  
  
"And _who_ are you?" he looked over her, frowning at her appearance just like his father used to when meeting new people, even if they were as richly dressed as himself.  
  
"No one you should trouble yourself knowing the name of, Mr. Malfoy," she bowed her head, "If you'll please come with me."  
  
Draco moved the side of his traveling cloak to the side, so his dragon-headed cane was easily seen, "Very well."  
  
A few minutes later, Harry, looking as disheveled as ever, apparated to Hogsmead. He looked around smiling, and remembering, "Hasn't changed much."  
  
"Not really," the same young lady from before said. She was now smiling in a friendly way, her eyes bright, "You must be Mr. Potter." She glanced at the scare on his forehead.  
  
"That would be me. I hope I haven't kept you waiting Miss-"  
  
"Abigail is fine, and you haven't. I'm working for the school as an escort and welcoming service for the parents and guests to the school, you might say. It was all Headmistress McGonagall's idea. I have a way with people and can tell just how to act by hearing their name, even if they aren't…famous," she ended with a smile.   
  
Harry immediately liked her, "Well I'd say you're very good at your job. I feel very welcomed, and I'm sure the escort with be just as great."  
  
She smiled brightly, "Please follow me, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry followed her and they ended up in the town square. There was one 'not-so-horseless' carriage waiting for him. He nodded his thanks and got inside, jumping in shock as his eyes met with Draco's.  
  
"Potter!" the other man yelled, "I demand that I get a separate carriage! I refuse to ride with th-"  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy," the young lady said to him. She was on her knees beside the carriage steps, "But the Headmistress wishes for you to arrive together."  
  
"So if I would have come this morning and Scarhead here, would have waited until now, I would have been sitting here all this time?!" Draco's eyes glowed in anger, his knuckles of the hand he was using to hold his cane were white.  
  
"No my Lord. I would have put a spell on you to make it seem as if no time passed at all," she didn't even glance up at him while she spoke. "But since I felt that Mr. Potter would be here soon I simply cast a shorter version of the spell, and went to wait for him."  
  
Draco glared at her and was about to start into another tirade when Harry cut, "Oh shut up Malfoy! God you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
The blonde turned and faced the other man, "And I suppose you have Potter? You still look _as_ ill-kept, if not _worse_ then when you were going to school. I suppose you still are friends with that Mudblood and the Weasel as well."  
  
Mentally Harry put a check down for the blonde, "At least I'm not still living at home with my daddy's magic wards to protect me!"  
  
"I don't need my father's pathetic wards to protect _me_ Potter. I watch my _own_ back, which is still not something you can say for yourself. You rely on your friends to keep you safe, even now."  
  
"Please! Sirs! I will be forced to put you in full body binds if you can not ride peacefully together to the school," the young lady said, somewhere between what Draco would find acceptable, and what Harry would like.  
  
Draco leaned back, "Very well," he sneered. "I'll play nice."  
  
"I'll be good," Harry mumbled, glaring at the blonde man. "At least as long as he is."  
  
She nodded, and went around to sit in the drive's seat, and soon the carriage was moving.  
  
The blonde heir smirked over at the other man, "Prefect," he mouthed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "Git," he mouthed back.  
  
When the carriage finally reached the school, and the young lady opened the door for them, neither man made a move to get out, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, we've arrived."  
  
"I know that!" Draco snapped, "I'm not letting him have a shot at my back. You get out first Potter!"  
  
Snorting Harry glared at him, "And let you have a shot at mine? I think not. _You_ get out Malfoy."  
  
"Like hell I will Potter!"   
  
Abigail closed the door and stepped up on the highest step to the door. She reached above her head and ran a single finger down the middle of the door from top to bottom. Jumping down she stood back and watched as the carriage melted away so that all that remained were the two padded benches Harry and Draco were sitting on. Neither had stopped glaring at the other, even with the carriage melted away, "Please. Come with me."  
  
Shocked Harry looked around himself, "What happened to the-"  
  
"Who cares!" Draco growled, "Start walking."  
  
"Ladies first," the Raven haired man bowed and waved for Malfoy to go on ahead of him.  
  
"You'll pay for that Potter! **_Rictusempra_**!"  
  
Harry easily blocked the spell, "Oh please Malfoy! That was from second year, dueling club, and it had been _my_ spell at the time, if you remember correctly. However…there is one…spell from second year that would work here…_**Serpensortia**_!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he jumped back, when a large black snake shot from the end of Harry's wand, "And that was my spell!"  
  
"_:Only slither around him. Do not attack!:_" the raven haired man hissed, watching as the snake started to circle the blonde. "Scared Malfoy?" Harry asked smirking, quoting him again.  
  
By now many of the Hogwarts students that had been returning to their houses after classes, had stopped and were watching the duel. Heated whispers ran wild through the students as Harry hissed another order to the snake.  
  
"_:Act like you're going to strike.:_"  
  
"Potter!" Draco yelled, "It's going to strike me!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Only if I tell it to."  
  
The blonde looked him right in the eye, conveying real fear to him. He was _really_ scared that Harry would actually let the snake bite him.  
  
"_:Lay down. Co-:_"  
  
"MR. POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"   
  
Harry's head snapped around, along with the students who had been watching the drama play out, "Just a little fun Professor-"   
  
"Call that creature off immediately! There are children about!" the Headmistress said angrily.  
  
"_:Come away from him. Come to me,:_" he hissed, eyes still locked with McGonagall's, "What would you have me do with it? Perhaps Professor Snape would like a pet…"  
  
Draco relaxed as the snake went to Harry, "You could have killed me!"  
  
"Oh please Malfoy. I was just trying to scare you a little. I'd never really harm you," he smirked darkly at the blonde before kneeling down to run a hand along the snake's back.  
  
"Everyone as you were!" the Headmistress yelled, before turning to glare at the two men still standing in the middle of the school's yard, as the students started to leave and go on about what they were doing before, "As for you two. I would have thought by now you would at least be civil to one another."  
  
Neither man said a word as she continued to glare them down.  
  
"Harry, please tell the snake to go into the forest, away from the students," she was looking at him with her lips pressed in a fine line, but she was slowly calming down.  
  
"_:You are free. Go deep into the forest and live for the rest of your days,:_" Harry smiled at it, patting it as if it were a dog. The snake slid past Draco, who jumped over so he was close to Harry, and out the door, toward the forest, "There Professor. No harm done."  
  
"Setting a bad example for students is not what I would call, 'no harm done', Mr. Potter! You are a celebrities among all wizards and witches! It is very foolish indeed to behave no better then children at your age."  
  
Draco glared at the back of Harry's neck, "He started it Professor!"  
  
Turning around to look at him, Harry raised his eyebrows, "Malfoy, just let it go. She's right after all. We're both probably someone-around-here's hero and we don't want everyone to act like us."  
  
"Speak for yourself Potter," Draco mumbled, "Where is my son?" he asked aloud to Minerva.  
  
"In the hospital wing," she said glancing at the both of them, knowing good and well it was set them off again.  
  
Draco's eyes turned cold, glaring at Harry, "What did your son do to mine?!"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with either of your sons, as far as we can tell, though their behavior is not consistent with that of normal children their age."  
  
"I think the question is, what spell did you teach your son to do on mine?" Harry spat back.  
  
"Enough! If you were not adults I would give you both a month's worth of detentions!"   
  
Harry had the grace to look ashamed, and oddly so did Draco.  
  
Surprised the Headmistress sighed, "Well, if you gentlemen are through, I will take you to see your sons." She turned and walked back into the school followed by the two men, who were exchanging heated glares back and forth behind her back.  
  
They were almost to the hospital wing when a dark brown haired boy with pale green eyes came around a corner and almost ran into Draco, "Web! Sorry I was just-" the boy's eyes widened when he realized that the flash of blonde he'd seen did not belong to the person he thought it did.  
  
Draco sneered at him, brushing himself off, even though he was still clean, "I believe you have mistaken me for my son, and his name is Weber, not 'Web'." He glanced down at the boy's robes and noted that he was a Slytherin. "You are a friend of my son's I take it?"  
  
"Well, we've only just met-"  
  
"Mr. Reed what are you doing out of class?" the Headmistress asked, looking over the tops of her glasses at him.  
  
He turned and smiled sweetly at her, "I was just on my way to the lavatory, Professor McGonagall," he waved a hall pass for her to see.  
  
"Fine. Go off with you then!" she shoed him away. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Watching the boy go into the bathroom just down the hall, Draco nodded, "Reed did you say his name was?"  
  
"Yes. Brock Reed. First year Slytherin. He has a nasty temper to him, and before long he'll be in my office for it, if I'm not mistaken," she continued on her way.  
  
Harry smirked at Draco, silently hoping the blonde man remembered their slight bet from earlier. By the look on his face, he did.  
  
Finally, they reached the large doors of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall turned to face the both of them, blocking the way in, "Before you go inside, you must know there is a sick student inside that needs both of your sons to stay alive. He is very weak, so I beg you, please keep your voices down and let him rest!" She gave them both a good long stare before opening the doors.  
  
"Headmistress," the nurse said, glancing at the two men as they followed the Headmistress into the wing. She tried not to cringe at the amount of power that rolled off of them, "These two should not be here."  
  
"It is taken care of," McGonagall whispered, waving toward the men behind her with a single hand.  
  
The nurse nodded when she felt their magic dampen down to a more bearable level.  
  
"Please, go and get something to eat. I will take care of things here while you are away."  
  
"As you wish Headmistress," the nurse said before leaving the room.  
  
Minerva motioned for the men to go on ahead of her.  
  
Harry allowed Draco to go in front of him. The blonde man walked forward quickly until he came to a bed that was closed off by curtains. Since that was the only bed in the wing that looked like it might have any business, Harry stopped and waited, watching Draco's reaction to the sight on the other side.  
  
The Malfoy man eyes widened, and he turned to look at Minerva, "This is a joke?"  
  
"No," she said quietly.  
  
Hearing that, Harry was not able to wait any longer. He walked over so he was able to see what was on the other side. Of all the things he had expected, seeing his son sound asleep while sitting on the lap, of who he could only guess was Draco's son, in a intimate embrace, was not one of them, "What?!" Harry hissed. He looked to McGonagall but she didn't seem to have an answer for him, "Are they…"  
  
"It appears so," Draco whispered, glancing at Harry. "This is a problem."  
  
"Gentlemen I would have taken care of this myself, but it seems that the relationship they are in the process of making, is needed to save the life of that young man."  
  
Harry shook his head, "He's only doing this to get back at me!"  
  
However, Draco had moved on from the obvious relationship his son was having with Harry's and was on to the young man in the bed next to him, "He's an elf, isn't he? What is he doing away from his Wood at this age?" His tone was caring and concerned.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" in the seven years she had taught the blonde, he had never once cared for anyone else but himself, as far as she had been able to tell. Or anyone that knew much about elves, for that matter, especially one as young as Draco was.  
  
Harry too was looking at him. That tone of voice was not suppose to be heard while they were around other people. They were trying to look like the same people they played in school.  
  
"I have learned much about the elf kind," he said moving around so he was on the other side of the bed. Keeping a safe distance away, he looked over the young boy's body, "He is not well. Where is his Wood?"  
  
"In Canada, I'm afraid. I've sent owls, and messengers, but one can not just walk into an Elfin Wood these days. He is the first born of the new age."  
  
"Born of Witch and Wizard? I didn't think that was suppose to happen for a very long time! Where are his parents?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dead. He was given to the last great known Wood of Elves many, many years ago when his parents die of old age."  
  
"Old age? How old were they when they had him?" Harry asked.  
  
McGonagall smiled, "Both of them were 23. Elf kind has a slower aging rate then humans. He only now is what we would consider 11 in age of the body, but he's older then I am if we were actually going to count."  
  
"So why is he here then?" Harry asked.  
  
"His kind wanted him to learn magic, like any human his 'age' would. They wanted him to bring out his human magical side, so he would be able to lead the new age of Elves, but human magic is not safe for one so young to stay around for long. Without Elfin magic, he will die."  
  
Draco shivered, "I can save him."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry gave him a dark look.  
  
"Harry stop playing," Draco said going over to his side, "I have to go to my Manor and get something," he kissed him on the cheek, "I have something that gives off the right kind of magic. I can save someone!" He turned away from Harry, and looked at a shocked Headmistress, "Is that fireplace hooked to the floo network?"  
  
"Yes, of course-" she started to mumble glancing from Harry and then back to Draco.  
  
"I'll be right back!" He pulled some floo powder from somewhere inside his robes, and was inside they fireplace shouting, "Malfoy Manor!" before anyone could stop him.  
  
Harry turned back to look at McGonagall and noticed two other pairs of wide eyes looking at him, "When did you two wake up?"  
  
The blonde squinted his eyes at him, "We saw my father kiss you, so long enough…Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes. What is my son doing in your lap?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I was sleeping father. Web happens to be very comfortable. What were _you_ doing kissing his dad?" Chris shot back.   
  
Looking uncomfortable Harry sighed, "I guess we can't hide it any more…Explanation time?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, angry again, "You had _better_ start explaining, Mr. Potter, because last time I checked you were a married man with a sick wife to look after."   
  
Sighing Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "There's a very good reason for this…" he looked at his son, who was trying to kill him with only his eyes, "But I think Draco should be here for it…so you all will just have to wait until he comes back."

* * *

A/N: Well that was the interesting. I've already started on the next chapter too. I'll get it out as soon as I can...but...it might come out faster if I get some more Reviews. (smirks) I know...I'm just a little evil aren't I? 


	12. Coming Back Slowly

A/N: I love reviews! Thank you all! Not a bad word about the story yet, which I find surprising. I hate to admit this but I really don't think of myself as a good writer (mostly because of an old teacher but we're not going to talk about that), but I'm glad all of you out there that have reviewed think so.  
I don't think this chapter is some of my better writing and I'm sorry about that, but it's the best I could do with this part of the story. The next part will be better, I promise.  
I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted, so as long I as I keep getting a healthy amount of reviews, I'll have it posted sooner then you think. (smiles)

Now Enjoy!

* * *

Draco ran from the living room on the first floor, to his room on the third floor of the Manor. Breathing hard, he went over to his desk and held his hand over the surface. He frowned trying to remember how to say the word he wanted to. Using the elf kind's language was not something he'd had to do in many years, and even when he had been using it, he'd never been extremely good at it. Finally he whispered what he hoped was the right word, anxiously watching.  
  
It started out as a dark spot on the already dark top of the desk, but then it changed to a deep blue color, spreading out. It took the shape of a square in the very middle of the desk, before the wood in the area that was covered with deep blue, warped and slowly rose up and out of the surface. Large drops of deep blue color, dripped off the square and hissed as it hit the surface of desk below, and Draco watched it carefully, until all the color had dripped off leaving only a crystal box.   
  
"Good," the blonde mumbled taking the box out of the air. He backed away from the desk as the hole in the top slowly started to fill back in. Afraid of losing another moment, Draco went over to the fireplace in his room, and grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"  
  
Harry stared at his son who had removed himself from Draco's son's lap, "Why were you kissing his father? You're suppose to be enemies!" Chris whispered angrily, glaring at his father. "Just answer the question! Why were you kissing him?"  
  
"We started out as enemies, then became friends, and from there lovers," he tried, hoping that would be enough for now, but knowing it wasn't.  
  
"You must be the one my father said he had to give up because of the war!" Weber said, shocked. "The love he spoke of…it was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Does mother know about this?" the ebony haired boy asked.   
  
The raven haired man lowered his eyes, "Of course she knows. Your mother married me to keep me alive. I was a hero. Hero's don't kill themselves, by cutting their wrists in old abandoned buildings."  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped, "What? Harry?" She laid a hand on his arm, "You were…when we couldn't find you for those months you were…"  
  
Weber wasn't at all shocked though, "Because of my father or because of what you saw?"  
  
Harry looked at Weber, "A little of both, I suppose. I loved your father then and even more now. At that time...I thought he was dead, like a lot of other people," Harry paused, glancing down, not able to look anyone in the eye for a few moments, "He didn't come back until a year after the war and by then, I was married to Victoria, and she was pregnant with Chris."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that my mother is in a hospital dieing and you are off with someone else!" Chris rubbed furiously at his eyes, "She's not even dead and you're…you're…"  
  
"She told me to," Harry said, turning to look his son in the eye, "Do you think I would be doing this otherwise? No matter what you think of me Chris, I wouldn't just leave your mother like that. I have you and your sisters because of her. I'm _alive_ because of her! She wants me to be comforted by the one I should have married in the first place. Draco's mother died from the same thing your mother has now! He understands."  
  
To this, no one said anything. Weber did, however, move to Chris's side and took one of his hands in his. Silvery grey eyes met emerald. No words were needed in this exchange of feelings, because somehow both boys could easily read each other's eyes. They'd be there for each other.  
  
Just then, the fireplace erupted and Draco stepped out easily, undoing his cloak with one hand as he strode over to the hospital bed everyone was still gathered around. He pressed the cloak into Harry's chest and opened the crystal box in his hands. A pure white, soft glow came from inside, causing the blonde to smile.   
He reached inside and pulled out a clear crystal sun, on a white gold chain, that was about the size of a half dollar. The middle of the sun was very small, because of the overly large rays, but instead of being crystal like the rest of it, the middle was made of a brilliant white gold that looked to be the source of the glowing.  
  
Draco reached over, holding it out to Chris, "Put it on him."  
  
Chris took the crystal from Draco, much to Harry's surprise and carefully slipped it around Alex's neck, "What is it?"  
  
"Elfin magic," the blonde man said, smiling wistfully.  
  
Professor McGonagall, however was frowning, "Very powerful Elfin magic…How did you come to own something like that?"  
  
"It was a gift…"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, elves do not just give away things like that," she said pointing to glowing crystal, "to wizards. I will ask you again where did you get that?"  
  
"Does that matter?" he asked angrily, "And it really was a gift, who from and where is none of your business Professor. The fact that I would let you use it to save someone, is all that matters now."  
  
Alex meanwhile was opening his eyes slowly, groaning very softly. He reached up with one of his hands and grasped the sun weakly, "Where did you get this from? Only special humans who visit a Wood often and for long periods of time are given these. I've never even seen one in real life before."  
  
"My father had it," Weber said, looking up at his dad as he said it. He turned back to Alex, "Will it save you?"  
  
Weakly the elf boy nodded, "Yes. It's made to fill a person with Elfin magic, so they can stay in a Wood and not be turned into something foul. It's made for a human though, so it will time for me to absorb enough pure magic back into my body but…I will live now," he turned his head to look at Draco, "Thank you."  
  
"Your Welcome," he said smiling again, "This gesture though will only pay back a small part of the debt that I owe your kind."  
  
Alex smiled, "You would be surprised, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
McGonagall looked over them all before deciding it was time for the parents and children to actually meet properly and do a little explaining to each other, "I think it would be best if we allowed Mr. Zales to get some rest."  
  
Chris nodded, turning to glare at his father, "Yes and you owe us an explanation!"  
  
"You didn't tell them anything while I was gone?" Draco asked, glancing at his son who was shaking his head.  
  
"I didn't want you miss all the fun," Harry said, trying not to let on he was scared to actually tell someone about their relationship.  
  
"You mean you didn't want to screw up and say something stupid. I think you're scared to tell them," Draco smirked, turning to walk out of the hospital wing.  
  
"I am not!" Harry yelled going after him, followed by Weber who was smirking.  
  
"Come on Chris. I think they're about to get into a fight."  
  
"I hope not!" McGonagall said passing the both of them, "They already had one outside earlier in front of half the student body! I don't need another one in the actual halls of the school!"  
  
The ebony haired boy looked surprised for a moment before following after everyone else. He couldn't believe this was happening. His father, the one who defeated the reincarnation of all that was evil, not just once, but eight times, was gay. Not only that, but he was in love with the father of the boy he was in love with.   
Chris looked up at Weber's back, that was just in front of him. The young blonde had already mentioned to him that if they became brothers, they were over. Weather he had been joking or not at the time, Chris was unsure of. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to find out.  
  
"Chris?" Weber had turned around to look at him, wondering what was keeping the dark haired boy. "Why are you walking so slow? We might miss them fighting if-"  
  
"I can't do it," he mumbled. "I refuse to."  
  
"Chris?" the blonde walked back to him, "Can't do what? What are you refusing?"  
  
Looking into Weber's silver eyes he shook his head, "We're going to become brothers."  
  
"You don't know that," the other boy said softly, "I mean, they could be just doing this to make you and I not want to be together, and it's working, for you at least."  
  
"They didn't know we were together! How can they just agree so perfectly like that if they aren't really seeing each other?"  
  
"We managed to do it!" Weber hissed, angrily. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself, "Why are you being so negative?"  
  
Chris's eyes were starting to water, "Because I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"You won't lose me, because…this is all a joke. It has to be. My father-"  
  
"Your father just kissed my father on the cheek a few minutes ago. He also didn't fight in the war because, from what I understand, he had a male lover on the side of the light, that was very high up, and he didn't want to himself, or that man to be killed."  
  
Weber sighed lowering his head, "So what? That doesn't mean it was your dad!"  
  
"Didn't you hear him? That was not an easy lie to make up! It also explains why my father has ignored me all this time," a tear rolled down Chris's cheek, but he was smiling, "I remind him of his lover!"  
  
"You don't know that either!"  
  
"You said yourself that I remind you of you father! I'm going to lose you Web!" he shook his head sadly, more tears running down his face, "No…worse then that. You're already lost. You're my brother," Chris turned around to see his father, and Draco giving him worried looks, along with Professor McGonagall, "I hope you're happy, father. Not only did you manage to ignore me, and trade love off for gifts when I was a child, but you also had to take my boyfriend too. Best punishment yet…" he turned and went off down a side hall, Weber close at his heels.  
  
"Weber!" Draco yelled.  
  
The blonde boy stopped, watching helplessly as the ebony haired boy disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Let him be," his father said softly.  
  
"He needs me!" Weber snapped back, glaring at his father, "I broke the number one 'Malfoy Rule' and I fell in love! You said you wanted me to be different from you, so let me go!"  
  
Harry's face darkened, "You're only 11."  
  
"I love him!" Weber yelled back. The crackling sound in the air of the corridor, and the heavy feeling of gathered magic were sure signs that he was serious, if not dangerous.  
  
The Headmistress was surprised to say the least, "Mr. Malfoy, please…calm yourself."  
  
"No! You will not take him from me!" there was a distinct cracking noise of stone around the boy coming from the walls, and at his feet, the floor had started to spilt open sligthly.  
  
"We're not going to take him from you," Draco said keeping himself as calm as possible.Children were like wild animals; they could smell emotions. "I just believe he needs some time to himself."  
  
Weber glared at his father, "He needs someone to hold him! All his father's ever done is leave him alone! He's had enough time by himself!"  
  
Draco frowned and looked to Harry, who avoided his eyes, "Alright…if you think it will help him…go."  
  
Leaving a flurry of robes, the young blonde stormed off after the other boy, leave the three adults in the hall.  
  
"They're only 11!" Harry whined, finally looking at Draco, "They can't really be in love!"  
  
"If that's not love I don't know what is," Minerva said, looking at them both, "Magic like that can not be summoned by anyone unless there is a strong feeling behind it, and righteous anger alone, isn't enough."  
  
Draco nodded, "True, but they've only known each other for 3 days. How is it even possible for feelings that deep to be made in such a short amount of time?"  
  
"It's not," she said looking down, sighing deeply. "I feared this would happen, but I was not sure at the time when you ran away Mr. Malfoy, and I hope I am wrong now. Sadly though, I do not think there is any other explanation."  
  
"For what?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked around the empty hall, "I think it would be better if we spoke of these matters in a more private place. The Room of Requirement is near. Follow me."

* * *

Edward sat uneasily on the side of his bed, ready to dive under it if one of the Zabini's came back. His new and past experiences were waging a war inside him and all he had for council was his stuffed dragon Zoomer.  
  
On the one hand he wanted to go back out into the garden and try to fly on the broom again, because he knew when he got home that he wouldn't be allowed to learn to ride. His mother would come and take it away from him, even if his daddy had promised him that she wouldn't bother him any more. He also wanted to eat in the dinning room again, and sit by the fire and listen to stories, like he had the night before.  
  
The other hand though, was filled with dark memories of pain and consistent yelling. Being way from the safety of the dark underside of the bed, meant he could be easily hit and called names. He could be left bleeding on the floor of the beautiful dinning room, or in front of the fire, so close his skin burned.  
  
"What should I do Zoomer?" he asked softly, wishing the dragon would answer him.  
  
He looked to the door that lead out into the hallway, really wanting to go outside of his room and explore around the house. He wanted to go and hide out behind things and listen to the Zabini's talk about him, when they thought he wasn't around, like he did with his mommy and daddy.  
  
Edward frowned, softly to himself. Why couldn't he do that here? He was good at sneaking around, and if one of them started to go check on him, he was sure he could get back to his room before they got there and noticed he wasn't.  
  
Sliding off the bed Edward quickly hide Zoomer in the bottom of his trunk, silently promising him he'd be back, and tell him all about what he'd heard from the two grown-ups.   
  
Edward went to the door and opened it silently, peeking out around the edge, making sure neither of them were coming. After making sure the coast was clear, he slipped out, shutting his door just as silently as he'd opened it. He then darted into a shadow of a potted plant, holding his breath, again making sure no one was around.  
  
He continued like this all the way down the stairs and into the dinning room, where he found Blaise leaned over the table, his elbows resting on it's smooth, dark surface, his head in his hands.  
  
Remaining hidden away behind a suit of armor, Edward watched him, until he saw Nicole come out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.  
  
"Honey drink something. He'll be alright," she soothed.  
  
"What if he won't be though? I didn't mean to yell at him Nicy!" Blaise's voice was off key, and he was rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes.  
  
"He doesn't know that. He's just a little boy."  
  
Blaise shook his head, "What if I mess up with our children like this?! They're hate me just like he does. I'll never get to hold them, or teach them how to fly or-"  
  
"Edward will forgive you Honey, and our children will love you," she ran a hand over his back.  
  
"No they won't! I'm not meant to be a father! You might as well go look for someone else to help you raise…our baby," Blaise whispered, laying a hand on Nicole's stomach.  
  
"Oh Blaise…" she whispered, "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
The man looked up has his wife with a painful expression, "Because I know what it's like! I had a pureblooded family too! My father would beat me over and over again for just breathing too much!" He stared into his wife's eyes, "That look on his face, felt just like when……God!" Burying his face into his wife's arms he cried, "I don't want anyone to feel like that!"  
  
Edward watched from his hiding spot very confused. Someone else had a life like his? This man had been hurt too? Did he sometimes run and hide under his bed even now? Slowly Edward came out of hiding and walked in complete silence over to the crying man.  
  
Nicole didn't see him until he was a few feet in front of her, but she acted like she hadn't seen the little boy at all yet. She brushed her husbands hair softly, trying to calm away the memories, she hadn't even known he had.  
  
Standing before the man he reached out and tugged on his pants leg, hoping he was doing the right thing, "I'm sorry."  
  
Blaise looked up, his reddened eyes looking to the young boy, "Edward?"  
  
"Don't be scared. You can hide under the bed with me. Your daddy can't hurt you there, 'cause he won't be able to find you," the little blonde boy said, meaning every word.  
  
"You want me to hide with you? Even after I yelled at you earlier?"  
  
Edward frowned, "Weber gets mad too. He yells at me because mommy yells at him. He doesn't mean it. He loves me too. Like daddy."  
  
Reaching out he cupped the small boy's cheek, and when he didn't flinch away Blaise slid out of his chair and embraced him, "I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again I promise!"  
  
At first, Edward stiffened in surprise, but after a few moment's he relaxed and snuggled into the man's chest, "Ok."

* * *

A/N: Like I mentioned before, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this...story. It all rests in your hands now. 


	13. Sickness or Something Else

A/N: I would just like to say that I've had more trouble with this chapter then it's worth almost, but since the rest of the story won't make any sense without it...I have to post it. If fanfiction will ever let me (smiles) (frowns)

So unless I get lots of reviews from some 'normal' people, (you can review too Rachael (smirks)), then I won't be doing another bonus up-date thing any time soon.

Enjoy! (Because it took me two tries to fix this thing!)

* * *

Weber's eyes darted back and forth across the width of the corridor, as he hurriedly searched for any sign of his boyfriend. As he passed another random hall, a flash of color caught his eye, and he paused to see what it was. 

Sandy Weasely was standing with her back to him, looking out one of the windows.

"You!" Weber said, staying where he was, "Have you seen Chris Potter?"

The reddish-brown haired girl, turned around so quickly she almost lost her balance, "You're one of his…new friends?" she asked, hugging herself.

Cold grey eyes narrowed, "I'm his-," Weber stopped short, realizing in his anger, he almost told someone about their relationship, "Yes, I'm one of his new friends. Now have you seen him or not?!"

Her own eyes narrowed back at him, "I just saw him run down that way," she snapped at him, pointing down a hall. "You've turned my Chris into a monster! He acts like a…stuck up git to everyone! It's all your fault!"

"Christopher Harold Potter obviously has always been a _monster_, as you call him. He was put in Slytherin for a reason, and anything that happened to him after that was his own doing! I've only been his friend. If you really think that _I'm_ the whole reason he's like the way he is now, then maybe you should blame yourself. You're the one introduced us in the first place!"

Sandy's mouth hung open in shock, "You used to be nice! On the train you were-"

Once again the air crackled with magical energy, only this time it was on a much smaller scale, "I don't have time for this! You are a Gryffindor, and Chris and I are Slytherins. I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. Leave. Us. Alone. Or I will turn your precious Chris into a such a monster, that you won't be able to tell it's even him anymore. Clear?!"

Sandy nodded fearfully, backing as far into the wall as she could get.

Satisfied, Weber turned and went down the hall the girl had mentioned the ebony haired boy taking. He didn't know why but he was angry, more angry then he could ever remember being before, and he was also scared. The funny thing was he was almost sure what he was feeling, weren't only his feelings alone.

"Chris?!" he called.Weber only now realized he didn't know where he was. He'd never been in this part of the castle before, which wasn't surprising considering it was only his first week, but he didn't know how to get back to any place familiar from here. Chris would realize this too, when he calmed down a little. They'd both be lost and confused and-

"Are you lost, my dear lad?"

Weber swung around and yelped in surprise when he saw a ghost floating behind him, "No!"

"Well you certainly looked like you were lost, or maybe you've lost something? Your house dormitory maybe?"

"I'm not lost!" Weber said nervously.

The ghost however, didn't look like he believed him, "Then maybe you're frightened of something."

"I'm not scared of anything!"

Hovering closer the ghost raised an eyebrow as the blonde backed away, "It's alright to be afraid. Maybe you could tell me your name?"

"Weber Malfoy!"

"_Draco_ Malfoy's son? Yes of course, why didn't I recognize you before? Look almost exactly like him, except for the hair."

"You knew my father?" he really didn't have time for this. He was getting sick to his stomach with worry, and his head was starting to pound.

"I knew of him. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor house. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but you can call me Sir Nicholas. Your father was always trying to sneak around inside Gryffindor tower…" the ghost leaned in closer to Weber, "You're looking for that boy, aren't you? The one that looks like Harry Potter!"

"Have you seen him?" the blonde asked urgently, rubbing at his forehead to ease the pain, "I need to find him." The need to find the other boy was far more important than his fear of ghosts now, and he didn't know why.

Sir Nicholas nodded, looking at Weber thoughtfully, "Yes. He didn't look well at all when he passed by here. In fact he looked worse then you do now."

"Please! Where _is_ he?"

"This way, follow me," the ghost said floating into a wall on the other side of the corridor. A second later he was back, looking embarrassed, "Right…You can't go this way…Uh…Ah! Here! This way Mr. Malfoy!" The ghost floated off down a hall on the left, mumbling to himself.

A dizzy feeling washed over the blonde, but he grimaced and hurried as best he could after the spirit. He didn't know how many turns they took or even if they'd taking any at all, let alone how long it actually took to get there, but for him, it felt much longer and slower then it should have been. Sir Nicholas finally came to a stop at a dead end of a hall.

It wasn't really the end of a hall anymore though. Someone had changed it into a sitting area, complete with a fireplace, arm chairs and couches. In between the two couches, on a large rug was Chris passed out and deathly pale.

"Oh dear," Nicholas mumbled, "He's gotten worse." The ghost turned to see Weber's reaction and found him collapsed to his knees, gripping his head in his pale hands. "Mr. Malfoy? Are you alright?"

"No! AHHH!!!" he fell to his side, still holding his head, "MAKE IT STOP!"

The ghost floated there taken aback for a moment, before hurriedly throwing himself into the nearest wall.

* * *

Draco settled himself on a comfortable couch next to Harry, who was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with anyone. He'd been that way since his son told him, in simplest terms, that he'd destroyed his life. Despite all attempts on Draco's part, Harry had remained silent and subdued, knowing that somehow, his son was right. 

"Alright, Professor," the blonde said irritably, "What were you prattling on about earlier?" He wanted to get this over as soon as possible so he could talk to his lover alone.

McGonagall had seated herself in a comfortable red velvet arm chair. She too, had been silent since she offered to tell them what was on her mind, "First I must ask the both of you something very private, which I think I already know, but where these matters are concerned, I must be certain."

Narrowing his eyes briefly in irritation, Draco nodded, "Alright. Ask."

"Before you left Mr. Malfoy, I know you did not complete your bond, but did you promise each other anything?"

"Of course!" Draco snapped, "We agreed we'd wait for the other, unless one of us was unquestionably dead, or thought to be deceased."

She nodded, her eyes on the floor, "Were there any magic spells, knowingly cast, to insure this promise was kept?"

The Malfoy heir's mouth opened to tell the headmistress off, but before he could say a word, Harry answered for him, "No. We trusted each other too much for that. Agreement binding spells were not used. We trusted each other more then you could ever imagine, and the trust is still there, we just have to…" Harry trailed of frowning.

"The only spells cast then were for lubricant and one for long distance communication between two people," Draco whispered harshly.

At this, the older woman looked up, "You cast a communication spell?"

Harry looked up at her, "I loved him, I _still_ do, and I wanted to be able to have him close in mind, if not physically by my side."

"Did you ever remove it?"

Draco frowned, "No! It wore off almost as soon as I-" he stopped dead, and took a deep breath, "It's gone. It hasn't been here for the last 14 and a half years. Do you really think if it had been working, we would have married different people? That he would have thought I was dead?!"

"Mr. Malfoy where did you hide during the war?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

"I can't tell you that," he bit out.

"Mr. Malfoy, your son and Harry's maybe in danger if you don't tell me! This is important!"

Cold eyes burned into her soul, "What does where I stayed, have to do with my son?"

"If you stayed where I think you did, that communication spell you cast, didn't fade. It changed into something else! Now where did you stay during the war?" she glared back at him, her lips pressed in a fine white line.

The blonde glanced at Harry, who was looking at him steadily, "I stayed in an Elfin Wood in Canada, hidden as one of the Lord's children."

"The Lord of the Canadian Wood let you masquerade as one of his own children?" she asked, shocked. "How did you even-"

"I had fled to Canadian wilderness to hide in the first place. One night messengers from the Wood saw my hair and thought I was of their kin, and showed themselves to me. When they saw I was only a wizard they, took me captive, and brought me to their Lord, to explain myself. I didn't even know there was a Elfin Wood in Canada, let alone that I was near it, and they thought I was a spy."

Harry smiled, "You played an elf?"

Glaring, the heir nodded tightly, "Yes. After I told the Lord of the Wood I wasn't spying on them, that I was only hiding from an evil wizard named Voldemort, while my lover destroyed him, he took pity on me. He changed my appearance, and gave me a room in his house, taking me on as one of his own sons.

"A few months into my stay at the Wood, I fell ill from my body trying to use Elfin magic in place of the type of magic a wizard uses."

"And that's when he gave you that charm," the Headmistress said softly, "but that would not save you. It emits Elfin magic."

Smiling softly Draco nodded, "He took all my human magic from me and locked it away in an orb. Then he gave me that charm, so even to magic reading devices, I would be an elf.

"None of the other elves ever knew I was a human hiding among them. Seldom did I leave the Lord's house, and when I did, I would stay near a 'brother' or 'sister'.

"When news of the end of the war reached the Wood, I wanted to leave, but the Lord, said it was not safe for me to depart yet. He wished that I wait a while. Little did I know a while, for him, was not the same for me. I tried to leave again in a month, but he said I could not go until a year had pasted."

Draco turned and looked at Harry, tears in his eyes, "I tried to escape. I got as far as the ocean once, before they caught me and brought me, screaming and kicking, back to the Wood. I told them you would think I was dead and they said you didn't think that yet. That they were watching you and you were still looking for me. They were lying to me to keep me there."

Harry reached over and cupped Draco's cheek, "Why didn't you tell me that? Why did you make me think you'd stayed hidden that extra year because you wanted to?"

"My Elfin father…didn't want me to mention this to anyone. He didn't want just anyone to think they could come to him when they needed a sanctuary, and be welcomed into his house."

"That is why you know all about elves, then," the headmistress said, frowning softly, "I must ask the both of you something else now. You may be offended by it, but I _must_ know the answer."

The dark haired man brushed his lips against the blonde's in a soft kiss, "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "When you were with your wives, the time you impregnated them with the your first sons, were you thinking about the other?"

The heir snapped his head toward her, "I know what you're thinking now! That's not possible! It can't be."

"What?" Harry asked, taking Draco's chin in his hand and turning his face back toward him.

"I believe the good Professor here, thinks our magic attempted to make each other, since we couldn't be together ourselves."

"I don't-"

Professor McGonagall got to her feet and went to stand behind her chair, "When you didn't bond all those years ago, an unintentional void was made in your mind and hearts. When Draco's magic was returned to his body, the communication spell you cast all those years ago, had altered into a binding spell, linked directly to your minds. When one of you made love with your wife, you thought about the other, because you wanted the woman to be the man you loved.

"Powerful magic has a mind of it's own sometimes gentlemen, and I believe the magic in your bodies felt your incredible wanting for the other, so it made the next best thing. Haven't either of you ever wondered why your first born child acts almost exactly like your lover did?"

"I did wonder where on Earth he got that _hair_ from," Draco mumbled. "He likes me, he just doesn't trust me all the time, and he's far more good natured then any other Malfoy I've ever seen or heard of."

Harry smiled weakly, "I just noticed the other day that Chris was acting like Draco used to when we were still fighting. He hates me with a passion, and acts like the world owes him for being alive."

"And he's in Slytherin!" Draco said smirking.

"Why isn't yours in Gryffindor then?"

Frowning, Draco pondered that,"Why _isn't_ he in Gryffindor?"

"I believe your son was put in Slytherin, because that's where young Harry could have gone. Weber could have gone to either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I bet he knew Christopher would end up in Slytherin, so that is where he chose to go. You see, the magic believed you would never be together, or it wanted to get you together. Not only were the boys a substitute for your lost lover, I believe they are really, mini-man-made copies of you. They didn't just fall in love which each other so deeply, so fast. The love was already there, thanks to that altered communication spell. They are as close to bonding as the two of you are."

"Oh God," Harry whispered, glancing at Draco, "They're 11 years old and they _have_ to bond?"

"They _are_ soul mates, just like the two of you. Actually, they are you. If you don't let them stay together I'm afraid they'll die soon, like yourselves."

Harry looked at his old professor, "Just how soon before we…"

"I'm afraid it can not wait until after your wife has passed on," she said as gently as she could manage.

The raven haired man drew a shaky breath, "Just the bonding right?"

"Of course. Marriage is only to show others you have bonded. That can wait as long as you need it to."

Draco paled as a thought came to him, "Then when Weber was in the Hall, that magic was…are they as powerful as us?"

"I believe so," McGonagall said gravely, "There is no other way a boy that age could summon that much magic, in love or not."

"We have to get them back together!" Harry snapped out, "They'll get sick if they're apart for too long, if they're really as close to bonding as we are!"

"In that, there maybe a problem," the headmistress mumbled.

"They won't go for it," Draco shook his head, "At least my son won't. He's not going to marry his own brother."

Harry got to his feet, "Then I guess we'll just have to get them to bond and marry before us. That way he won't be bonded or married to his brother. I thought it was a Malfoy thing to marry inside of the family any way?"

Draco was on his feet as well, heading to the door, "Then why am I marrying you again Potter?"

"Didn't you know? Sirius Black was my Godfather, and he's related to your mother, so in a weird way…we are related."

The heir frowned as he exited the room, "We are? Why didn't you tell me that? I thought I was being different for once. We're not really related that way to start with."

Once out in the hall, Harry gathered some magic into a ball and tossed it into the air, "Christopher Harold Potter," he said. A second later the orb floated off slowly, "Yes we are. Sirius was my legal guardian. I was close to moving in with him. Related by law _Malfoy_."

"Shut up _Potter_! We are not related. That doesn't count at all," Draco mumbled.

"Does too-"

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Sir Nicholas said, coming through the floor at Harry's feet. "Your sons are in the Hospital wing. The Nurse said it was urgent that you get there as soon as you can."

Both men looked at each other before bolting off down the corridor.

"I just hope that the nurse had sense enough to put them in the same bed!" Draco said as he raced along beside Harry.

"I hope so too, if not-" he glanced nervously at Draco as they turned a corner.

Catching the look Draco, nodded, "She put them in the same bed, don't worry about it Harry. They're fine."

"I hope so," he mumbled speeding up his pace.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it...If you ever want this to happen again from me, I'm afraid you're going to have to do a lot of begging (sighs) Thanks for Reading! 


	14. A Bond of a Different Sort

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm starting college classes on Monday and I won't be able to put out much in the way of chapters quickly so you'll just have to wait for them.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and asked about what was taking so long. I'm glad to know someone cares about this story.

I'm also thinking about doing another story from this one, but I don't know. Thoughts, ideas, and of course plot bunnies are always welcome. Let me hear what you want.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they reached the hospital wing, both fathers were relieved to find that the Nurse, had indeed, been smart enough to put them in the same bed. Weber was protectively cuddled around Chris, groaning and forcing his forehead into the mattress, trying in vain to ease the pounding.

"Something is wrong with your son Mr. Potter," she broke to him gently, as the two men watched their sons, "I feel the bond they have is still there, but Christopher has literally locked himself up. He's not giving off any magic for Mr. Malfoy's son, or taking any that the young man is giving off. I was hoping you would know what to do since you are one of the best Healers, St. Mungo's has to offer."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I've never seen or heard of someone who could reject a bond completely. Besides I'm at my best when dealing with magical wounds. I don't know enough about-"

Draco rested his hand, on the raven haired man's arm, "It's alright Harry. We'll think of something."

But, the only thing they could think of to do at the time, was to keep Weber alive. By letting him feed off of Draco's magic, like he did while he was growing up, they could contact St. Mungo's and see if anyone there knew of something they could do.

That was over an hour ago, and they were still waiting for a reply. Draco was dozing off, his son curled up against him, was in a light sleep as well. Harry was across the room, awake, but he had his eyes closed, holding his lifeless son tightly. The nurse was in her office with Professor Snape, arguing about using a barrier dissolving potion on Chris as a last resort and the Headmistress was in her office, reading through tomes of information relating to human bonds.

In other words, they out of options. They were simply watching the life of two boys slip through their fingers, and there didn't seem to be anything that could stop it.

* * *

Weber gave a labored sigh, blinking open his scratchy eyes weakly. His head was still pounding steadily, but at a bearable level. As he became more aware, he found that he was nestled against something warm, but it wasn't Chris.

"Chris?!"

The person holding him jumped, apparently coming awake, "Shh...he's alright for now," a familiar voice whispered against the top of his head.

Pulling out of the comforting embrace, Weber gazed up at the face of his father, "Chris?"

"His father is with him, holding him as I am you," Draco said, pulling the boy back into his chest, "He is very ill."

"Please! Chris..." Weber sobbed, his head pounding uncomfortably again.

The blonde man sighed, "I know, I know. It's a absence of magic flowing between the two of you that you're feeling. You body is going through withdrawal."

"Need Chris..."

"Yes I know, but he's not emitting any magic, or taking on any of yours into his system. You'll have to live with me, until someone can get him to produce or give off magic."

Weber squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, "Hurts."

Draco looked over at Harry, who was sitting at the head of his son's bed, with the dark haired youth cuddled limply in his arms, "Yes, it does."

"What's wrong with us?" Weber managed.

"After you went off to find Chris, we went with the headmistress, and discussed what should be done about the two of you. We realized that something Harry and I did before the war, caused an extraordinary magical happening. Unfortunately, it's effects showed up in you and Chris."

The blonde boy snorted softly, rubbing his forehead painfully into his father's chest in an attempt to ease the pain, "What?"

"The magic in Harry's body and mine thought that we could never be together, even though we desperately wanted to be. So when Harry got his wife pregnant with Chris, my attitude, magic, and everything but my memories, was copied into the him when he was made inside of his mother. The same thing happened to you, when I got Pansy pregnant, only you have Harry's attitude, magic...everything."

"Ok to love Chris now?"

The man nodded, "More then ok. Weber, if you want to live much longer, you _have_ to finish the bond with him. Both of you will perish if you don't. Harry and I have to finish ours too."

"But-"

"Shhhhh. I know you don't want to bond to your soon to be brother, but you have no choice."

"W-w-when?"

"As soon as he's stable enough, Harry and I will help you perform the spell, but he's got to start taking some magic in, from either you or his father."

Weber closed his eyes, briefly before opening half way again, shaking his head, "He can't. Doesn't know how, Doesn't want to, because...'cause his daddy close...wants me..."

"Son, the only reason you are awake now is because I'm giving off bond magic that your body will take in. You'll pass out again if you-"

"Wants me!"

When Draco looked up Harry was gazing back at him, shaking his head, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "He's not-?!"

"No...but-" the raven haired man dropped his head down to bury his face in his son's hair, "I'm going to lose them both, Draco. First Victoria and now..."

The blonde man got to his feet, carefully carrying his heavy son over to the other bed, "You are _not_ going to lose them both!" He set his son down beside Chris on Harry's lap, causing the other man to squirm comfortably, "Stop moving!"

"They're not feathers!" Harry complained sniffling, scooting over so most of Weber could lay on the bed itself, and not on his leg.

Weber reached out feebly, grabbing almost blindly at Chris's body, "Chris!"

Harry let the blonde boy, pulled his son off his lap, and watched as he slowly moved Chris's limbs so he was curled up in a ball. Weber then pulled him into his chest, placing small kisses on his face, while he enclosed his arms around him.

"Leave!" the young blonde snapped as best he could at Harry.

"But he's my son!"

Draco placed a hand on his knee, "Remember how I was around my father?"

Nodding, Harry slid off the bed, and made his way out of the hospital wing, head bowed in thought.

Once Weber felt Harry leave the room he started whispering in Chris's ear. When he finished he, waited a few moments and then tried again.

"Is something wrong?"

The older blonde looked up and saw the elfin boy from earlier, standing at the end of the bed in a hospital gown, "Chris closed down his end of their bond. I think he's given up ever being with his mate," Draco let out a sigh, looking back down at the boys, before turning to elf again. "Shouldn't you be in bed still?"

"Probably, but they saved my life. I want to return the favor," the golden parts of his eyes swirled as if they were liquid.

Draco smirked, thinking carefully before answering, "{You are not strong enough,}" he managed in elvish, "And even if you were, that magic is well beyond your years."

Alex smirked, his eyes falling to the figures on the bed, "I was not speaking of that. I was thinking of another way."

"There is no other way."

"Chris is you, and you are Chris. How did this start?" the white blonde asked.

Draco raised his head, frowning at the elf, "An altered communication spell, that became a binding spell with-" he stopped and stared that the boy, "You knew?"

"I was told about it by the Lord of the Wood, himself. That is one of the reasons I was sent to Hogwarts. I have to help your son. It is our fault you did not mate with Harry Potter to begin with. My Lord waited too long. Had he not, you would never have known about the spell that now has become permanent part of your body, and his. That is why you are no not ill now. The binding spell is a weak bond. Harry is already your husband, in a sense. He has been for many, many years."

The Malfoy heir chuckled softly, "You don't sound like an 11 year old."

"I have been given my...wisdom back for awhile, so that I might help you and the one that slew the reincarnation of evil," his eyes flashed lightly.

Draco sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"You only need cast the same spell that now binds Harry and you together. I will do the rest," Alex said, his golden orbs floating down to watch the two boys.

Drawing a deep breath, Draco took his wand from the pocket of his trousers and held it over his son's head.

There was a bright flash of white light at the tip of his wand, just before an almost liquid-like thin, glowing white line, fell from the end of his wand, like a spider from it's web. Draco let it drop, so it came to rest on the side of his son's forehead. It only rested there a moment before passing through the boy's flesh and bone. When the blonde man was sure the end of the line had indeed been secured in place in his son's mind, he pulled his wand over to the other boy's forehead and repeated the process.

"There," the heir mumbled, severing the end that was still connected to his wand, watching it seep into Chris's skin, "the communication link is in place." He watched for a moment until the glowing line between their foreheads became invisible, before he moved out of the way, giving Alex all the room he needed.

"Weber is the strongest?"

"Yes."

The elf looked up at Draco, "I need to take the magic completely from one of them."

"I know."

"If I choose wrong, for whatever reason, I could kill them both."

"I know that too."

The elf smiled sadly, "You know which one I must take from..."

The blonde man let out a short sigh, "I'll...go tell Harry. Do it while I'm gone." Stealing one last look at his son and Harry's, Draco headed out the door.

* * *

Alex waited until he heard the doors close, before he went around to the other side of the bed. He raised his hands and held them over Chris's body in a loose shape of a ball, and began to draw out all the magic from him.

Nicole watched from the other room, as her husband yawned, pulling the boy closer to his chest, as he read him a bedtime story in front of the fire. Little did her husband know, but the boy had fallen asleep, 2 pages into the story (Mikey the Mischievous Muggle). He was determined to finish the book, even though he could hardly keep his eyes open himself.

"-nice wizard Yawn family took Mikey back to his home, where he would be safe and Yawn couldn't get into any more mischief. The End." Blaise looked down and seemed surprised when he saw that Edward was fast asleep.

"I think it's time for all little boys to be in bed," Nicole whispered, coming into the room and taking the book from Blaise's hand.

Rubbing his face, the man squinted up at his wife, blinking his eyes, "How long has he been asleep?"

"Since the 2nd page. I think you were more into the story then he was," she chuckled.

Shifting Edward's weight, Blaise managed to get to his feet, "Maybe," he said blushing, "I never got to hear many bedtime stories when I was little. Only when I went to my Grandmother and Grandfather's house did I ever get to hear any, and even then they weren't from books." He glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling weakly as he took Edward to his bedroom.

Shaking her head, she went to their bedroom and undressed, slipping into her favorite silk nightgown before crawling in under the sheets.

Blaise came into the bedroom not long after. He was still yawning, and his eyes were hooded and cloudy as he undressed down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

Nicole rolled over into his chest and curled herself into his side, "How come you never told me about how your parents treated you?"

He glanced down at his wife's head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Because you never asked me I suppose. I kinda thought everyone knew, or had heard little whispers of how purebloods were raised."

She nodded, "Any more secrets I should know about?"

"No...none that I can think of," he said tightly.

"Good, but if you do think of anything I need to know. Tell me please, honey," she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "I love you."

Blaise rolled over so he laid on top of her, "I love you too," he whispered against her lips, before descending down on them to steal a heated kiss...or two.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Review me, but only if you want.


End file.
